


Gray's Fairy Tales

by Masquerade1319



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masquerade1319/pseuds/Masquerade1319
Summary: 《格雷童话四部曲》分别是人鱼、女巫、狼人、吸血鬼的故事。





	Gray's Fairy Tales

格雷童话四部曲

 

第一夜  Gradual

亚连×利娜莉   
这篇的诞生引出了后面的一系列，有我最迷恋的某个元素，只希望能传达出原作中两人之间那份情愫的万分之一也好。 

 

傍晚时分，六月的格雷海湾恍若梦境，宝石蓝的海面被夕阳的光芒渐渐染上橙红与金黄，层叠炫目的色彩模糊了大海与天空的分界线。一个墨色长发的少女在海边散着步，一波又一波浪潮不急不缓地涌上沙滩，对她白嫩的小腿挠着痒痒，再碎裂成无数细密的雪花。少女哼着歌词不明的小曲，偶尔会弯下腰去拾起符合心意的贝壳，海风逗弄着她起伏的裙摆和飘扬的发丝，将轻柔婉转的歌声带向更远的地方。  
一阵响亮的汽笛声传来，是格雷海洋研究所的考察船返航了，少女眯起眼睛看到航船慢慢驶进了港口，连忙把贝壳塞进口袋，奔到路上蹬起自行车向研究所进发。

到达研究所时，天边已经一片蓝紫，少女小跑进去，和遇到的科研人员们打招呼：“打扰了！哥哥他人呢？”  
“噢！是利娜莉来了！所长在里面忙坏啦！”大家热情地招呼着她，全都是一副喜气洋洋的样子，看来这次的考察有出色的成果，所以才会提前返航，愉快的气氛让少女也不禁嘴角上扬。  
“哥哥！欢迎回来！”少女扑进一个高大可靠的怀抱。  
“利娜莉，我回来了，”科穆伊摸摸她的头，疲倦和劳累被喜悦驱逐的无影无踪，“这两个月没少担心吧，变瘦了呢。”细心的兄长难免有些心疼。  
利娜莉摇摇头：“哥哥你才是，考察期间吃不好睡不好的，都快成竹竿了。”  
同事们看着兄妹两人的重逢，羡慕的同时，觉得自己心里也盛满了温暖。

“所长，带她看看我们的收获吧。”几个人围过来冲科穆伊挤了挤眼睛。  
“。。。可以吗？毕竟是要对外保密的研究项目。。。”身为领导者的科穆伊有些犹豫。  
“没事没事，利娜莉也是我们看着长大的嘛，是内部人员耶，以后说不定会成为你的接班人呢。”群众们毫不介意。  
见大家没有异议，科穆伊放下心来，他嘱咐一脸好奇的利娜莉遮住眼睛，领着她走进最里面的那间研究室，在玻璃水箱旁停下后，大家笑嘻嘻地说道：“可以看啦。”

“究竟是什么呀？搞得这么神秘。。。”利娜莉笑着放下了挡着双眼的手，有那么两秒，她的心脏是停滞的，紧接着是不受控制的加速狂跳。

是人鱼。

 

他在水里沉睡着，一串串微小密集的气泡随着轻浅的呼吸升腾而起，雪白的长发缓缓浮动，像一团缭绕在他周身的雾气，闭合眼睑上的纤长睫毛如同定格了的白鸽羽翼。剔透亮银的、仿佛每一枚都在窃窃私语的鳞片覆盖着修长的鱼尾，尾巴的末端、手臂的肘部、双耳的外围、脊背的中间都长有半透明的鳍，闪烁着晶莹柔软的光泽。尽管他宛若素玉雕琢的身体上有很多明显的伤痕和淤青，但此刻在利娜莉眼里，世间没有什么比他更美的事物了。

“是在哪里捕获到的？他有同伴吗？故事里说人鱼的歌声胜过天籁之音，是真的吗？你们有没有听过？”呆呆的看了很久很久，久到在场的人都怀疑她是不是灵魂出窍的时候，利娜莉才冒出大堆的问题，紫色的眼睛迸发着跳跃的火星，大家毫不意外——成长环境的影响让她极其迷恋各种海洋生物。  
不过小姑娘直奔重点的发问也让研究人员纷纷倒起苦水：  
“唱歌什么的就别想啦，这家伙的声音可是武器，我们吃了不少苦头呢！”  
“让人产生幻觉的魔音很可怕的，有两个中招严重的都躺进医院了！”  
“不得已才给他注射了破坏声带的药物，否则检测工作都进行不下去！”  
看着他们狼狈的模样，利娜莉连忙对辛劳的科研人员们表示歉意，然后跑到休息室冲泡咖啡作为给大家的安抚，蒸腾而起的热气让她想起那薄纱般的身影，还有白皙的、精灵般的脸庞，这些令人窒息的景致充斥在脑中挥散不去。

外面突然一阵嘈杂，利娜莉的思绪被拉了回来，她迅速冲出休息室，看见大家围在玻璃水箱旁乱作一团：人鱼醒了。  
他疯狂地撞击着水箱内壁，快速甩动的鱼尾把海水搅动的一片模糊，尽管所做的都是徒劳并且增添了没有意义的创伤，但这没有让他的动作有一丝停顿。  
“快用麻醉枪！”  
“目标动作幅度过大无法瞄准！”  
“水太浑浊根本看不清！”  
“别磨蹭了！赶紧动手！”  
人鱼身上的伤势越来越严重，利娜莉不忍再看，她闭上眼睛握住双手在心里默念：快停下！停下来！不要再伤害自己了！  
慌乱的声音慢慢地静了，利娜莉微微睁开左眼，发现众人的目光都聚集在自己身上，她对这个状况有点纳闷，定睛一看，原来是因为人鱼在一动不动的看着她。  
利娜莉盯着人鱼，人鱼也直直的盯着她，他们之间的视线焊接在了一起。  
少女有个异想天开的猜测：  
【你。。。你是不是可以知道我在想什么？如果是，你就点点头】  
她屏住了呼吸，人鱼缓缓地把头低了一下。  
利娜莉抓住科穆伊的胳膊：“哥哥！他可以读心！他答复我了！”  
所有人都一脸的不可思议，一时难以接受这个说法。  
利娜莉并不在意他们的疑虑，她扑到水箱前，双手和脸庞都贴在了玻璃上，像个第一次来到蔚为壮观的海洋馆而心醉神迷的小孩，她有说不完的话想要传达给他。  
镇定下来的人鱼接收着少女庞杂的脑电波，虽然依旧保持着戒备，但浅灰色眼眸里想要鱼死网破的决绝已经消散。有那么一瞬间，科研人员们看到他朝这边甩了一个嫌恶的表情，同时利娜莉笑了起来，这下他们开始相信少女的话了。  
【其实大家并不是坏人，只是想了解你罢了，因为对于我们来说，你非常特别。】利娜莉向他解释着现状。  
人鱼的视线下移到她的双腿处扫视一番，随即甩动漂亮的鱼尾划出一道绝妙的弧线。  
【哈哈，真会炫耀。我是利娜莉，你叫什么名字？】  
人鱼玫瑰色的唇瓣开合了两下。  
“亚。。。连。。。？”利娜莉根据看到的唇形念出了这两个音节，人鱼对她露出了欣喜的笑容。

最初的两天，人鱼拒绝进食。  
第三天，利娜莉装病翘课跑来研究所，亚连吃掉了由她喂上的一桶鲜鱼和扇贝。  
第四天至第六天，人鱼连续八次搞翻了科研人员尝试性的接触。  
第七天，周末休息的利娜莉来到研究所，亚连在她的安抚下做了身体检查，并且允许她给自己的伤口消毒上药。  
第十五天，开始放暑假的利娜莉收到邀请书函成为研究所的见习高中生，还有配备的门禁卡和特权证件，琐碎又正式的步骤让她觉得有些可笑，当然她也很高兴这下可以名正言顺的来研究所看望亚连。  
对于人鱼只信赖利娜莉一人的状况，大家慢慢的能够理解了：她是唯一一个真正在乎他感受的人，而能够读心的人鱼，肯定比所有人都清楚这一点。 

比起研究人员们对待实验品的态度，利娜莉完全把亚连视作与自己平等的朋友，并且竭尽全力为亚连争取更多权益。尽管多数提议都会被驳回，她仍然会想出更多的方案不断地轰炸科穆伊。某些不影响原则的请求，科穆伊在她没完没了的软磨硬泡下都无奈地同意了，而出现较为重要的实验项目时，利娜莉都会充分利用自身优势来夺得话语权。为了实时掌握人鱼的生命体征状况，研究所决定在他体内植入感应芯片，这样可以得到充分的数据变化记录，对研究有着极大的帮助。不过植入的过程是非常麻烦，必须有利娜莉的协助才能达成。知晓这个计划后，利娜莉第一时间提出条件：每天晚上必须把亚连从狭窄的玻璃水箱放到研究所内巨大的生物水池里。  
考虑到芯片带来的价值，人鱼在利娜莉加入研究所后也不再狂乱，所以这份提案很快就通过了。植入成功的那天晚上，研究人员组装好了联通玻璃水池和生物水池的管道并打开了接口，亚连滑进水池开心地畅游起来，利娜莉望着水中充满活力的身影，感到欣慰的同时有些后悔没早些提出这个方案。

利娜莉对人鱼如此着迷，几乎整天泡在研究所里，都不和朋友同学们出去玩乐享受夏日的放纵时光，所以大家有事没事都会跟科穆伊揶揄一番，面对同事们善意的玩笑，科穆伊多次负气地表示要是当初没抓到他就好了。这个保护妹妹到极致、吓跑了一批又一批臭小子的家伙，拿深陷人鱼狂热中的妹妹毫无办法，但他自己也承认，如果亚连是一个生在古希腊的少年，那宙斯一定会不顾一切地掳走他作为专门侍奉自己的酒童。

实行每晚转移人鱼到生物水池的政策还没过去几天，利娜莉就因为睡不着而在午夜时分悄悄跑出家门来到了研究所，趴在水池边的亚连正微笑着迎接她，他早就知道了她的打算。  
利娜莉并没有什么特别的目的，她坐到冰凉的瓷砖地上撑着下巴看亚连在水里自在地游动，间或高高地越出水面在空中泼洒出一片清澈的水花，再以优美的姿势落回水里。

没有别人打扰的宁静夜晚，她只是想看着他而已。

因为利娜莉的行为只能算作观察记录，次日通过监控设备看到这一切的科穆伊就睁一只眼闭一只眼假装不知道她夜潜的事。既然没有被揭穿也没有被警告，利娜莉便经常在晚上偷偷从家里溜出来，去往亚连正在等待她的地方。虽然要骑行一段很长的路程十分辛苦，但每次看着夜幕下的研究所离自己越来越近，她心中的喜悦就会不断递增。

 

有了晚上的补偿，原本暴躁顽固的人鱼稍微变得温和了些，也慢慢的不那么厌恶人类了。大家研究他的同时，人鱼也在观察他们，还会出其不意的模仿一些人类特有的行为。  
某次利娜莉带来泳衣表示想到水池里和亚连一起游泳，科穆伊像面对之前的每个新要求一样如临大敌，这次更是声嘶力竭地反对抗议，他甚至脱光膀子表示要下去也是作为所长的自己身先士卒，而不是让利娜莉冒这个险。就算利娜莉反复强调和亚连接触的事项只有自己才能做到，科穆伊也仍旧不肯让步，厚着脸皮毫无分寸的各种撒泼耍赖。看着身高近两米的家伙抱着少女大哭大闹，玻璃水箱里的人鱼撇着嘴巴不耐烦地竖起了中指。

 

夜里，利娜莉跟亚连抱怨哥哥的时候提到了很多家里的事情，他欢乐的眼眸倏地黯淡了下来。发觉他神情的变化后，利娜莉对自己的失误后悔不迭，亚连此时的处境与囚犯别无二致，被困在异族的手心无法逃离，遭受着失去自由的痛苦，大海明明近在咫尺，却是他难以触及的地方。满怀歉意的利娜莉打算做点什么，她站起身绕着水池一边唱歌一边跳了支即兴发挥的舞，努力想让对方高兴一点。暗自神伤的人鱼在观察了一会儿少女的举动后，突然捂住脸一头扎到水底去没再理她，之后不管是白天的研究还是夜晚的会面，他都别别扭扭的很是奇怪，过了好几天才恢复正常。尽管利娜莉为这个事情气鼓鼓的质问了亚连很多次【我唱歌就那么难听吗】、【我跳的舞就难么难看吗】，他一律红着脸摇头表示否定，但她也得不出什么准确答案，只能列入无数个未解之谜而作罢。幸好人鱼和人类的生理构造有些差异，芯片探知不到亚连身上某处特殊的体征变化，否则时刻关注着记录数据的科穆伊一定会赶到现场把他分解成粒子。

 

当然沟通的障碍还有很多，不像亚连总是能知晓别人的想法，利娜莉在多数情况下都无法明白他在想什么，只能发散思维进行各种猜测，猜错的时候，人鱼脸上显而易见的嘲笑或失落是很难看不懂的，这让她十分懊恼。不过晚上的相处让她有了些新奇的小发现：每逢让亚连不开心的实验，白天的研究所一定会被笼罩在雨量不等的乌云中；晚上他在水池里享受短暂的自由时，月亮和星星总是在夜空散发着柔和的光芒；喂他食物的时候，紧闭的贝壳会在他手心里自动打开；就算离开海水很长时间，他湿润的身体也会带着清凉微咸的大海的味道。。。。

每多处一个夜晚，利娜莉的收获就会有所增加。  
依旧是在城市沉睡的时间溜到了研究所，从赶路的喘息中缓过劲之后，利娜莉坐在水池旁边悠哉地编织着贝壳项链，嘴里哼唱出无名的歌谣。她不时抬起头看看池中来回游动的亚连，这让她很放松，晚上和他在一起的时光再惬意不过了。

【你知道吗，亚连？童话里的人鱼有着曼妙的歌喉，她们能把水手迷得神魂颠倒，哪怕是意志力最强大的人，也会在充满诱惑力的歌声中不顾一切的跳进风浪汹涌的大海。。。】  
“真想听听你的歌声呢。。。。”本来还在用脑电波将心思传递给亚连的利娜莉不自觉的念叨出这句话，她随即笑了笑自己的执念，继续忙起手头的工作。  
“莉？”  
一开始，她还以为是错觉，短暂的呆滞后，利娜莉跪到池边兴奋地问道：“你——你是在叫我吗？是在喊我的名字对不对？”  
亚连没想到她会有那么大的反应，他原本露出水面的半个身子下沉到只剩一双眼睛，似乎被她给吓到了。  
利娜莉见他一副委屈的样子，意识到自己有点失态，连忙安抚他：  
【对不起，我太激动了。你是叫我‘莉’对吗？你。。。你可不可以再叫一遍？】  
“莉。”没有了第一遍的迟疑和生硬，这次的发音更准确、更坚定，虽然略带金属刮擦的尖锐，但也透着一股难以名状的温柔。  
她激动的不知道说什么才好，脑中传出的强烈喜悦冲击着人鱼的感知，亚连非常惊讶，然后笑着用剧痛的咽喉一遍又一遍的重复着那个简短的音节。  
回家后，利娜莉裹紧毯子在床上翻来覆去，把头埋在枕头里发出可爱的傻笑。

白天在大家的监督下尽量配合地完成各项实验，晚上则分享只属于他们俩的秘密时光，日子一天天过去，利娜莉觉得这是她有生以来最美好的夏天。 

像往常一样，利娜莉又舍弃了宝贵的睡眠跑来研究所，亚连在水池里快活地转着圈，他每次都能提前预知她的到来。  
望着亚连慢慢健康起来的身形，利娜莉在池边开心地摆动双腿踢出翻腾的水花，他在茁壮成长着，这比什么都好。  
头顶的照明灯滋滋作响，整个研究所陷入了黑暗。  
“啊，停电了？”利娜莉有些意外，作为供电稳定的科研场所，这种事还是头一回。她没有动，目不能视的话，在原地等待电力恢复比较安全。  
水声轻响，一只光滑微凉的手覆盖到她手上，她随即握住对方的手：  
【怎么了，亚连？】  
他把她向前拉了拉，利娜莉没有犹豫，牵着他的手跃进水里。  
耳边汩汩作响的水声很快就消失了，她没有感觉到窒息，睁开眼后看到了亚连得意的笑容。  
他们是在水里，但她可以呼吸，周围依旧是一片漆黑，但是可以看到彼此。利娜莉觉得很神奇，这是人鱼的魔法吗？  
她凝视着亚连，  
【下面你打算做什么呢？】  
对方换上了严肃的神色，松开紧握的手，尾鳍轻摆，他靠过来张开双臂抱住了她。  
利娜莉有些不知所措，涨红的脸蛋迅速升温，惊喜之余还感到困惑：  
【你、你这是学来的吗？还是说人鱼文化里的拥抱有不一样的含义？】  
她故作镇定的问他，本能的伸出手搂住他纤瘦结实的后背。安静漆黑的水底，他们能感觉到彼此的心脏在胸膛里砰然跳动。  
时间流逝的速度在这个空间里被打乱了，利娜莉说不清他们隔了多久才分开。只是离开那个怀抱时，一股莫名的悲伤盘踞在心头，刚才发生的明明是一件她可以为之窃喜许久的事情。  
亚连抱起手臂摆出了沉思的样子，大概是上一秒还欣喜若狂的少女，突然失落了起来这个巨变让他无法理解。  
利娜莉正失神的时候，亚连咬破了自己的嘴唇，用手指蘸着鲜血抹到她唇上，透着凉意和咸味的血像是结了一层冰，很快就渗透进去不见了。  
作为人类，难免会对这意味不明、类似宗教仪式的行为感到恐惧，但好奇和兴奋盖过了那一闪而过的害怕，利娜莉的脑海里冒出各种疑问：  
【难道今天是人鱼的节日？这是不是人鱼的习俗？也有特别的寓意吗？我要不要也这样做？】  
亚连哭笑不得的制止了她打算效仿的势头，顺便把她送回了水面。  
研究所恢复了光明，瞥了一下时间，利娜莉匆忙和亚连道别后向家里赶去。  
看着她的背影慢慢从视野中消失，人鱼在满月的光辉下发出一声叹息。

最近几天，利娜莉总觉得研究所的气氛有些不对劲，大家跟她说话的时候眼神都躲躲闪闪的，聊起亚连的时候也不像平时那么自然，这让她很不习惯。  
第四天，这个诡异的状况达到了巅峰：大家居然拐弯抹角地暗示她最好不要去办公室找科穆伊。  
尽管嘴上答应了下来，利娜莉还是趁大家不注意的空隙偷偷摸摸潜到科穆伊的办公室旁边，没有关严的门缝里传出了谈话声，她凑过去瞥了一眼，知道了大家反常的原因：鲁贝利耶正坐在里面会客沙发上和科穆伊谈话，作为格雷研究所隶属的海洋生物研究中心的部长，他铁腕又专政的行事风格被大家所忌惮，但也正因为他的严格强硬才让海洋生物研究中心有今天的规模。  
在研究所度过大把童年时光的利娜莉自然见过部长几次，小孩子的敏感让她比大家更加讨厌这个笑容虚伪、不择手段的大人。估摸着是上级的突击视察让工作人员们精神紧张，利娜莉打算去泡些咖啡慰劳一下大家，但是上一秒还例行公事的对话突然调转了话锋：  
“部长先生，人鱼还没有被转移到研究中心，我听闻黑市就已经开始盛传关于人鱼拍卖会的谣言，不少富豪和高官甚至开始用天价竞标。。。。。”  
“科穆伊，你觉得他们一掷千金是为了什么？”  
“一部分人肯定是想把人鱼圈养起来作为炫耀的资本，但多数人还是冲着传说里人鱼肉长生不老的功效吧，而且先玩赏几天，看腻了再享用的可能性更大。”  
“呵，你倒是挺清楚他们的心理。”  
“可是部长先生，就算我们已经得到很多宝贵的资料，但肯定不是研究的终点，如果把人鱼留在研究中心进行长久性研究说不定能开创海洋生物学的新纪元。。。资金紧缺的问题还有别的解决方法，不一定要通过那种途径——”  
“咳，所长，别忘了你的权限范围。”  
“。。。。请原谅，是属下僭越了。”  
利娜莉这才明白了那个夜晚人鱼的行为，他早就从科研人员那里知晓了这件事，所以用他的方式与自己告别；她也明白了大家的异常并不仅仅是因为鲁贝利耶，而是所有人都知道亚连要被带离这里，只有自己被善意的欺瞒着。指甲深深陷进皮肤，利娜莉咬住嘴唇沉思了几秒后一脸若无其事的走出了研究所。平静的表面下，一个危险的念头在她脑中烧成了无法扑灭的燎原之火，而早在跳舞给亚连看的那天，就有微弱的火星在她心中悄悄燃起。

夜晚，利娜莉溜进来时第一眼看到的就是没有被转移到水池的亚连，这印证了她在白天偷听到的消息，为了方便运输，今夜他连畅游于水池的小小自由都被剥夺了。  
利娜莉把手摁在玻璃上，亚连悲伤地看着她，伸出手放到内壁上相同的位置，但厚实的玻璃阻隔了她手上的温度，“亚连，我不会让他们带走你的。”她非常坚决。  
就算没有实际操作过，但研究所的各种工序她也看过无数遍了，根据那些印在脑海中的记忆，少女在总机电脑前飞快的敲击着键盘，一定要成功，一定。。。。。  
时间在一分一秒的过去，汗水顺着她的额角流了下来，不对，这里的步骤错了。。。等一等，我知道的，冷静。。。。对的，就是这个。。。。  
咔嚓。  
经过多次不懈的尝试，玻璃水箱和水池之间的管道终于成功接通了，亚连从透明的牢笼顺利游进了水池。  
把载着塑料水箱的推车停在水池旁，利娜莉跪到池边搂住人鱼。  
【回家去吧，亚连，你的家人和朋友肯定都在想念你。还有。。。。别忘了我】  
她收回手，人鱼的脖颈上多了一串精致小巧的贝壳项链。  
“你戴这个真好看。”大颗的泪珠从利娜莉的脸颊不断滚落下来。  
“莉。”亚连抬起手来拂去她的眼泪，却把她的脸弄得更湿了。  
“好啦，事情还没完呢。”利娜莉抹了抹沾着海水和泪水的脸，站起身来准备进行下一步，只要把亚连挪进水箱推到海边，就可以松口气了。

“利娜莉，这么晚了还在做这种事？真是不乖啊。”这声问候是一支难以防备的暗箭，  
正抓住亚连的腰部打算用力上拉的利娜莉一下子僵住了，只觉得血液在身体里冻结成了冰冷的凝浆。  
鲁贝利耶部长从黑暗的角落里慢慢走了出来，他脸上挂着友好得有些过分的笑容，好像下一秒就要给利娜莉颁发荣誉勋章一样。  
“你怎么不动了？别担心，我不会阻止你的。”他轻松地表示着自己的立场，似乎眼前发生的一切与他毫无关系。  
虽然利娜莉感觉此时的自己就是个猛然踏空了台阶的盲人，但她还是站起身来勇敢地和那个不怀好意的男人进行对峙：“部长先生，我知道这些是违反规定的，但我愿意承担后果，所以请您放过亚连。”  
鲁贝利耶咧了咧嘴角：“噢？你还给它起了名字。”他扭过头冲着背后招呼了一声，“科穆伊，该给她买只宠物了。”  
“。。。哥哥？”跟刚才的害怕不一样，羞愧和内疚袭上她的心头。  
面色沉重的科穆伊走到跟前：“利娜莉，快回家去，亚连的事情你就不要再过问了。”  
利娜莉突然爆发了：“要我视而不见吗？！哥哥你明知道亚连只会被科研中心的人残忍地利用！等研究不出新东西的时候，就会被拍卖给听信长生传说的高官们，只为了满足他们的口舌之快和解决你们的财政危机！亚连他不是一条没有思想的鱼！他有智慧！他有自己的意志！虽说外观不同，但他本质上跟我们是一样的！哥哥，求求你，放他走吧！”少女不顾一切地乞求着，希望兄长能看在她的份上做出妥协。  
这些话就算利娜莉不说，科穆伊也能明白，但他保持着沉默，第一次真心希望当初没有捕获到亚连。  
一旁的鲁贝利耶依旧是微笑着：“利娜莉，你这样为难自己的哥哥可不对哟，还是听话点回家去吧。”  
“部长先生。。。。你没有资格带走亚连！他是自由的！他属于大海！”得不到兄长的支持，失去救命稻草而被绝望淹没的利娜莉破罐破摔地吼出这句话。  
鲁贝利耶的神色有了些细微的变化，原本平静的假笑带了点狰狞和满足，那是老道的猎人在看着陷阱里无处可逃的猎物时才会有的表情。  
“说到资格，这里最没有资格说话的就是你了吧，利娜莉。”他一步步地逼近，“攀附在兄长这棵大树上享受着各种特权而不自知，还被人鱼迷惑了心智，以至于在事关兄长仕途的重要关头提出无理又任性的要求。看在你有能力让人鱼配合研究的份上，我们才默许了你的诸多小要求和小约会，这是不是让你产生了人鱼是你个人所有物的错觉？被夺走了心爱的玩具就开始捣乱吗？真是个自私的孩子啊。”  
这段发言的每个字都是捶打在利娜莉神经上的恶毒重击，面色惨白的少女呆立在那里，她很想反驳，嘴唇嗫嚅着，却什么都说不出来。  
鲁贝利耶做了个手势，几个人幽灵一般冒出来开始进行运送前的准备。  
看到亚连被他们野蛮地塞回了玻璃水箱，利娜莉冲上前去阻拦：“不！不要！别再把他关起来了！你们——”  
话音未落，少女就无力地倒在了科穆伊的臂弯里，眼镜的反光遮住了他的双目，让人看不清表情。科穆伊收好空掉的注射器，把利娜莉慢慢扛到肩上：“部长，我送她回家，清晨出发的时间不变。”  
刚走出没几步，鲁贝利耶叫住了他：“科穆伊，宠爱妹妹是没错的，只不过，娇纵她的同时不要影响到工作。”  
科穆伊没有回头：“劳您费心了。”  
水箱里，洞察一切的亚连失控地冲撞着玻璃，他的眼睛里除了怒火别无他物。鲁贝利耶在接连不断的撞击声里不耐烦的挥挥手：“让它安静。”

 

两天后的晚上，李家被反锁的大门终于被打开，狂风暴雨挤向门缝，一个本该挺拔的身影佝偻着走了进来。  
“哥哥，你回来了。”客厅里漆黑一片，窝在沙发里的利娜莉抱着枕头不带任何语气的发出声音。  
科穆伊摸索着跌坐到沙发的另一端，不知道怎样才能把打了一路的腹稿给念出来。  
“马上暑假结束，新学期开始我就不会再去研究所打扰你们了。”利娜莉僵硬而冷漠的说出通告，完全是个没有感情的机器人。  
这个消息是意料之中的，科穆伊讪讪的干笑了两下，他捋了捋打结的舌头，狠狠心把肚子里的话说了出来：“利娜莉，亚连死了。”

本来运送是极其顺利的，预测中的晴空万里、风平浪静，船体状况良好，每个环节都衔接的井井有条。当航船进入深海区域一段时间后，亚连在麻醉剂的药效结束前醒了。除了利娜莉，没有人知道他的声带还有残存的发音能力，所以他睁开眼睛时最先做的就是用刺耳的异样尖叫扰乱了船员们的体感，同时受到影响的还有海上的气候——顷刻间就把视野染成深灰的厚重乌云卷来了肆虐的暴风雨，一路展现研究中心的气魄与权威的运送船在此处也只不过是漩涡里一片脆弱的枯叶。面对足以遮蔽天空的海浪，航船不可避免的撞上了暗礁，气派的金属外壳上轻易绽开了一道仿佛在发出嘲笑的裂口，幸灾乐祸的海水源源不断的灌流进去。关押人鱼的精致玻璃匣子也被触礁所殃及，它在巨大的震荡里挣脱了固定架，虽然坚硬的质地让它逃过粉碎的惨状，但也还是在轰然倒地时撞出了一块不大不小的豁口。这对人鱼来说足够了，在牢笼被打破之前，他就吃掉自己的双手摆脱了镣铐的束缚，从那个过于狭窄的缺口钻出去也只不过是在身上撕划出很多深可见骨的伤口罢了。

船员们很快从混沌的精神状况中恢复了过来并且采取了防护措施，人鱼威力不足的魔音很难再产生作用，但他不能在这里停下。人鱼疯狂地扑打鱼尾，尽可能多的把鲜血和粘液甩到人们的眼睛上模糊他们的视线，只为争取爬到室外的时间。中途有人赤手空拳抓住了他，靠着滑腻的皮肤和鱼鳞，人鱼都勉强挣脱了，实在不行的话，就用利齿把对方的肉撕咬下来。  
最后他拖着残破的肢体成功到达甲板上时，却连跳进海里的力气都没有了。大部分人都被发狂的人鱼给吓坏了，况且向附近船只求助并且救治伤员才是当务之急，仅剩少数几个想要邀功的家伙带着抓捕工具围拢过来，打算一鼓作气逮住濒死的人鱼。海浪嘶吼着猛地扑上前把船推得近乎直立，它恐吓追捕者时的姿态是那么狂怒凶狠，托走人鱼尸体时的动作却是那么轻柔小心。  
在芯片停止提供任何数据的那个时刻，科穆伊的大脑里一片空白，良久才冒出一个念头：不能欺骗她。

“噢，我知道了。”利娜莉站起身来扔开抱枕走了出去，双眼适应了黑暗的科穆伊意识到自己进屋时踩到的柔软异物是她胡乱剪去后随意丢弃在地板上的长发。  
毫不理会屋外滂沱的暴雨和呼啸的狂风，利娜莉跳进院中的泳池，蜷缩在水里久久不愿浮出。  
【你只是回家了，对吧？】  
这一次，没有人微笑着接收她传出的脑电波，没有沙哑的声音念出她喜欢的音节，没有温柔的手拭去她止不住的泪水。

 

亚连死后的第三个夜晚，所有见过他的人都忘记了关于他的一切，沉没的运送船把秘密资料带入了海底，研究所则在持续多日的风暴里被雷电击中而丢失了残存数据。这场发生在盛夏的事件就好像是场醒来即忘的梦。  
人鱼是有魔力的生物。

 

十六年后。  
位于海边的某所大学。  
“今天的课就到这里啦，大家去吃饭休息吧。”讲台上的利娜莉微笑着结束了讲解，开始收拾手边的教案和书本。  
底下的学生们还意犹未尽，嚷嚷着想让教授再多讲一些有趣的知识。  
“好啦，赶上周末你们这些小鬼还不出去狂欢一下？今天讲的有点深，有不懂的可以来问我。”利娜莉无奈的撵他们都去享受青春。  
“老师！我们今晚有派对！你跟我们一起去吧！”几个学生异口同声的对教授发出邀请，不管男生女生都眼睛发光的等待着她的答复。  
“真抱歉，我还有很多事情要忙，而且学生的派对突然冒出个老师多尴尬。”面对学生们热忱期盼的眼神，教授不为所动。  
“来嘛来嘛！大家都会觉得你是学生的啦！”学生们坚持不懈的争取着，开学还没多久，他们就喜欢上了这个看上去和他们差不多大的老师，尽管打听到她的真实年龄时所有人都大吃一惊。  
“不准任性，否则以后的课就换给别的老师来上了。”利娜莉笑眯眯的下了最后通牒，学生们只好作罢，化身成一堆泄气的皮球慢吞吞地滚出教室。

“李教授，你来的正好，”刚到办公室放好大家上交的报告作业，利娜莉就被院长叫住了，“这位是最近特招的学生，年纪比较小，会调到你带的班级，先领他熟悉一下环境吧。”  
“好的院长。”利娜莉心想反正回家也是一个人逗猫写论文，在学校里散散步也不错。  
“你好，我是海洋生物专业的导师利娜莉·李，以后你就是我的学生啦，请多指教。”利娜莉走到新生面前和颜悦色地伸出手。  
有着罕见白发的少年微微一笑，他握手的力度非常轻柔，却没有说话，这让利娜莉有些疑惑。  
“哎呀，差点忘了，”走到门口的院长回过头来冲她抱歉的笑笑，“这个孩子有哑疾，不能说话是挺遗憾的，但他在海洋生物方面的有着惊人的天分呢，所以我们才破例录取了他。这大概就是被上帝咬过一口的芬芳苹果吧，李教授你要多关照关照他啊。”

 

夕阳西下的校园里，两个人慢慢悠悠地闲逛着，利娜莉热情地介绍路过的每一个场所，希望能让新生喜欢上这个新环境。  
“我们学校的风景很好，可以看到大海呢，我当初就是为了这个理由才来这里工作的，是不是很傻？看，那个尖顶的建筑，是海洋生物专业的研究大楼，之后你可能会经常在那里做项目研究吧。”充当导游的利娜莉忍不住多瞄了对方几眼——他长得真好看，孩童的稚嫩和少年的俊美融洽的糅为一体呈现在脸上，落日余晖笼罩到他肩头形成的朦胧光晕更增添了虚幻的诗意。  
“有什么难题都可以跟我说——呃、告诉我就好。糟糕，我身上没有带纸笔。。。。。”看得出神的利娜莉有些窘迫的纠正着自己的用词，连忙在挎包里翻找可用于书面交流的工具。  
跟在身边的少年悄悄靠过来，他轻轻拉起她的右手，往手心放了一张折起的纸条，利娜莉被他的举动弄得有些不好意思，见他在点头示意，便慢慢展开了纸条，用海蓝色墨水书写的文字仿佛欢快的鱼儿越出水面：  
【我是为了与你相遇而诞生的。】

一阵恍若歌声的海风拂过利娜莉墨色的长发，她抿起发凉的嘴唇看向面前的少年，  
他衣领处露出的贝壳项链在微微反射着阳光，  
他身上散发着她最熟悉的大海的气息，  
他欣喜温柔的笑容似曾相识，  
“莉。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

第二夜  Radiance

利娜莉×拉比  
 从头到尾都是在虐狗。。。。绝对甜！绝对欢乐！桥段除了糖还是糖，平行世界必须幸福！

 

这两年，拉比愈发觉得生活无聊得就像部枯燥单调的黑白默片。  
千篇一律的校园生活，一成不变的同学老师，没完没了的功课作业，真是没劲的要命。  
最近小镇里不知怎么还兴起了一股到后山某棵古树下挂许愿签的风潮，据说很多人都成功达成了愿望——啊呀这更是又蠢又迷信，整天听到这些八卦的拉比简直快要窒息了。  
高中入学的这一天他也丝毫提不起精神，扯了个肚子疼的理由、摆出龇牙咧嘴的苦相就从升学典礼上溜走了。

学校某个隐蔽的角落，拉比在树荫下的草地上懒懒的躺着，吹动野花的微风、轻轻飞舞的蝴蝶、软绵纯白的云朵，透过叶缝的光斑，舒适又宜人的环境如同一支慢放的催眠曲，绿色眸子外面耷拉着的眼帘随时都会合上。  
刷——  
一只小黑猫从他身旁窜过，眼皮抬了抬，拉比百无聊赖的目光跟了上去，只见猫咪跑了一阵后在一片花丛边停了下来，有个少女正坐在那儿拾起地上的花瓣洒到一只小白猫身上逗弄它，发现小黑猫后少女戳了戳它粉色的鼻头，紧接着又一只黄色的小猫也钻了出来踱到她面前，三只猫咪整齐地排成一队。  
少女一把将它们揽进怀里，揉着毛茸茸的小脑袋欢快地说了很多话，最后对猫咪们竖起食指嘟了嘟嘴巴：嘘。  
这一瞬间，拉比的脑中炸开无数朵璀璨的烟花，世界染上了斑斓缤纷的色彩。  
从那天起，说不定会再次遇到那个少女就成了拉比保证出勤率的最大动力。

被暗中惦记的利娜莉可不像拉比那么悠哉，她每天都有很多事情要忙，其中之一就是在太阳落山时前往后山那棵神奇许愿树的所在地。  
“什么，小优？你说有生人的味道？”树下，利娜莉摸了摸左肩趴着的小黑猫安抚道，“别这么疑神疑鬼的，放松点啦。”  
“亚亚你肚子在叫噢，明明出门前吃了那么多，真是的。。。。”虽然表情有些无奈，不过她还是摸出糯米团子宠溺地喂到头上那只小白猫的嘴里。  
“阿林你不要总是这么严厉嘛。”右肩蹲坐的小黄猫发出不满的叫声，这让利娜莉感到颇有压力。  
“好啦好啦，来看今天的任务！”利娜莉从树枝上摘下许愿签，“第一个【上学好烦呐，我想快点长大跟艾米莉亚结婚】啧啧，字写得歪七扭八，小学生不好好用功读书想这些也太早了吧？下一个【但愿芙那个暴力狂能变成温柔的女孩子】哎，说不定这就是所谓的打是亲骂是爱呢！第三个【请让那些没完没了的追求者离我美丽的艾丽娅德远一点】唔，用行动让对方只认准你一人不是更保险吗？下一个【希望米兰达小姐自信起来，尽快找到一份好工作】嗯，这样温柔的心愿才像话嘛。。。。”利娜莉读着许愿签，不时和小猫们说上几句征求意见，摘下第十六个许愿签的时候，她欢呼道：“每天的最后一签我可是最期待的，会影响到之后的运势呢！我来看看——【我想和她一起在树下看雪景】。。。。”  
“真是老土。”利娜莉和三只小猫异口同声说出这句话。  
扑通——  
一个人突然掉下来砸在地上把他们吓了一跳，不等利娜莉说话，猫咪们就冲上去对着那人一阵胡抓乱挠。  
“哇！好痛！你们这些猫崽子——”趴在地上没缓过劲来的拉比挣扎着发出惨叫。  
不紧不慢地把炸毛的小猫们拎开，利娜莉抱着双臂警觉地问他：“你在树上呆了多久？是不是全听见了？”  
拉比爬起来晃了晃摔懵的脑袋，笑嘻嘻的跟对方打马虎眼：“别这么紧张嘛，我只是在树上看风景的时候不小心睡着了，醒来时候就听见你们。。。。纯属意外啊哈哈哈！”他编着蹩脚的谎话，同时又有些尴尬的瞟着利娜莉手中那张被打上可笑烙印的许愿签。  
“喂，利娜，灭口。”小黑猫干脆的抛出了解决方案。  
拉比这才确信刚才不是幻觉，少女的猫真的会说话，不过新奇之后难免打了个冷颤：这只猫真狠。  
“说过多少次要时刻保持警惕，这下看你怎么解决。”小黄猫正儿八经的批评道。  
“你们别这样呀！利娜莉一定能处理好的。”小白猫舔着爪子上糯米团子的余味给少女打气。  
利娜莉有些头疼的把手背在身后来回踱步：“我可不想为这种小事去找安妮塔姐姐帮忙。。。。但遗忘药水调制起来好麻烦。。。时间倒流好难还没学会。。。。有了！”  
“啊？什么？”拉比打了个激灵。  
她挥拳把他打飞出去猛撞到树干上，那句“你这样打我也不会失忆啊”的哀嚎被震耳欲聋的炸裂声给盖了下去，上一秒两人所站立的地方裂开了一道狭长的深沟。 

一道又一道风刃劈在面前两米的空气中，拉比抱住树干惊魂未定的观察了一会儿后，意识到自己和许愿树都被一个屏障保护着，多亏刚才少女那蛮力的一拳，不然他的身体现在肯定已经是复数了。  
颤巍巍地抬起头，拉比觉得自己一定是在做梦。

高于树顶的地方，利娜莉没有借助任何外力地自由跳跃着，她双腿上的苍绿色纹路散发出荧光，每停留在一处少女踢就出一记优雅且不失威力的攻击，原本虚无的空气在她的进攻下慢慢浮现出一只蜘蛛扭曲的身影。  
拉比有些不相信自己的眼睛——动着长腿在地面上捅出一个个黑洞的蜘蛛有小山那么大。  
一声短暂的哨音响起，三只小猫立刻采取了行动。  
小白猫首当其冲跳出了防护屏障，它的身体仍旧是可以蹲在手掌心的那么一点儿大，从巨蜘蛛脊背上飞扑而来的骆驼大的蜘蛛群却被一股不可抗的吸力拽进了它比硬币还小的嘴巴。  
小黄猫紧随其后，它直立起来闭上眼睛，身边出现了另外几十只相同的身影，它们列队升到空中，像行星环一样围绕起了巨蜘蛛，那个庞大的躯体顿时失去了之前的灵活。  
小黑猫一跃而出的速度太快，拉比根本来不及看清，只隐约辨识出小黑点在巨蜘蛛的周围划出几道黑色的细线，当它抖着毛走回屏障时，几条毛茸茸的蜘蛛腿齐刷刷的断裂开来喷出黏稠的汁液。

在猫咪们的协助下，利娜莉轻而易举地踏碎了巨蜘蛛分布各处的眼睛，而观战的拉比以仰视角度看到了平日里幻想中才会出现的画面——校服裙下匀称优美的曲线和白皙光滑的皮肤，包裹在外且毫不通透的黑色布料有着恰到好处的长度，窃喜和失落两种情绪在拉比的心头厮打的不可开交。

噗叽——  
一团黏糊糊的蜘蛛腿甩在了拉比的脸上，他大叫着“好恶心！”连忙用手抹去那些往身上滚动的液体。  
走到他身边的小白猫打着饱嗝冷冷的说：“不准乱看，你这红毛混球儿。”

 

“小心背后！”好不容易擦掉了满头的粘液，察觉到什么的拉比大叫出来。  
正在摧毁最后一颗眼珠的利娜莉听到后条件反射地跳开了，一串从蜘蛛口器里喷出的蛛丝从她脚底掠过，缠满一棵大树后将它紧紧压缩成一团碎裂的木片。  
“唔，我可生气了。”鼓起嘴巴的利娜莉从口袋里掏出画着奇怪符号的纸片捅进蜘蛛后背，几道光线穿透出来，拉比目瞪口呆的望着那倒霉家伙在痛苦的扭动中化为尘埃消失在残风里。

“来，继续刚才的话题——你就当我的协助者吧，怎么样？”落到地面后，利娜莉弯下腰向拉比礼貌的询问道。  
“呃，啊——当然可以啦！”还搂着树干没松手的拉比忙不迭的答应，不管从哪个角度考虑，他都没有拒绝的理由。  
“解决啦，很简单嘛。”利娜莉朝小猫们做了个胜利的手势，甜美的微笑胜过阳光。  
“诶？话说你能看到那些东西？”利娜莉有些后知后觉，她伸手托住拉比的脸仔细瞧了瞧，“哎呀，你的右眼。。。之前是很漂亮的祖母绿宝石呢，现在变成淡金的琥珀了。”  
她离得非常近，拉比愣神的看着她，柔顺的碎发，微翘的睫毛，紫色的眼眸，这些从来都只能远观的细节清晰地呈现在眼前，心脏莫名有些不听话。他还闻到了缥缈的香味，但说不出是源于哪一种花草，  
“咪呜——！”三只猫咪扑上来又是一阵狂抓乱咬。  
被重伤后的拉比倒在地上欲哭无泪，小黄猫站到他头上扒拉着眼皮开始科普：“大概是打他的那一拳没控制好，在接触的瞬间有力量注入到这家伙身上了，它们汇集到右眼，导致他能看见常人看不到的东西。”拉比咽了下口水，生怕它尖利的小爪子把自己的眼珠给挖出去。  
“没事啦，这样当协助者不是更方便吗？”利娜莉笑眯眯的指出这一点，她拿出小手帕在掌心揉了揉，双手分开时，一条黑色的眼罩出现在那里。  
利娜莉把眼罩挥舞两下抛到拉比脸上：“给你，让别人看见那只眼睛可不太好哟。”

 

看到她转动指尖操纵金色的光点修复好四周的狼藉后打算离开，戴上眼罩后左眼却捕捉不到任何痕迹，拉比跳起来发出疑问：“等等！我说。。。那是魔法吧？让我成为协助者就不用定下契约什么的吗？”  
少女和小猫们交换了一下意味深长的眼神：这家伙算是老土到家了。

“李，你该不会是故意的吧？”回去的路上，小黄猫带着审判的味道斜了利娜莉一眼，惹得小黑猫很不高兴地对着它后脑就是一掌。  
懒得制止互相撕咬的两个毛球，利娜莉拆开一包印着尖顶帽子的糖果，先往小白猫大张着的嘴巴倒了半袋，然后挑出一颗巧克力味的丢进自己嘴里：“你指哪一点呢？”

变异后的右眼让拉比看到了许多之前从未见过的景致，有稀奇古怪的各路妖怪，有调皮捣蛋的迷你妖精，在他眼前晃悠着让拉比经常分不清现实和梦境。如果空中升起金色耀眼的光点，他就可以顺着光点的方向找到利娜莉的所在之处，那些金色光点是她不可控的魔力碎片在追逐自由，没想到却成了拉比探寻她踪迹的路标。虽然利娜莉表示过用不着一看见光点就跑来找她，可是拉比只要发现光点，都会第一时间课堂上装病、作业中扔笔、卧床后蹦起。

不过拉比长时间戴着招摇的眼罩迟迟不肯摘去，周围的人自然会觉得奇怪。脑子莫名抽风的拉比又在大家的质疑和好奇中理直气壮地宣称自己是为了营救遇险的美少女而右眼受伤，所以几个男同学不怀好意的把他围堵起来要一探究竟，被制服后他有些慌乱，露陷的话自己就要背上吹牛大王的恶名了，真是悔不当初。  
没想到眼罩被掀开后，围观的同学全都呆住了，他们牙齿打颤地跟拉比郑重道歉，满怀内疚和敬意地拍着他的肩膀说出类似“真是坚强的人”、“你是勇士”、“我非常钦佩你”的话，搞得拉比一头雾水。

放学后，拉比根据金色光点飘荡的位置找到了利娜莉，他老老实实地交代了白天发生的事情，挠着头表示是不是利娜莉暗中帮助了自己。

“蠢货。”  
“还不是你放出大话。”  
“利娜莉就好心的帮你圆谎咯。”  
小猫咪们用有趣的调子唱出这段歌词。

“圆谎？那他们拿掉眼罩的时候到底看到了什么啊？”拉比思忖着，乌青的熊猫眼？充血的眼珠子？肿胀的大肉瘤？  
“什么都看不到哟。”正低头写写画画的利娜莉轻描淡写的告诉他，纵使拉比博览群书，也看不懂那张图纸上的哪怕一个符号。  
“什、什么都看不到？”拉比保持着看图纸时的迷茫神情。  
利娜莉有些心烦的旋转着内容复杂的图纸：“哎呀，就是你眼眶里空荡荡的，仅有一个黑洞。”  
拉比突然觉得自己的肩膀格外沉重。  
“终于算出来了！”利娜莉兴高采烈的扬着图纸，“咦？拉比你怎么啦？为了眼睛的事情不开心吗？对不起嘛，你的右眼只可以给我看呀，毕竟——”  
她后面说了什么拉比根本没听进去，“只可以给我看”在耳边回荡着，直到猫咪们扎到身上抓挠咬啃才打断他的浮想联翩。

由于利娜莉从未跟他系统全面的解释过自己的秘密，拉比只能一点一点的搜集着少得可怜的情报，拼合成残缺不齐的版图。据他所知，利娜莉作为见习女巫，正处在极为重要的考核阶段。这段时间里，她被指派了几项任务，根据自己的意向实现人们写下来挂到树上的愿望也包含在内，女巫协会将根据完成任务的方式、时长、技巧来判定利娜莉的综合能力，通过考核才能够成为正式女巫，当然偶尔也需要消灭几只妖怪来增加经验值。而所谓协助者，就是见习女巫可以选择一个普通人来辅助自己解决某些小问题，毕竟女巫要在生活中处处小心谨慎、不能暴露自己的真实身份是很辛苦的，身边有一个知晓自己秘密又值得信赖的人总归没有坏处。

无论是大任务还是小麻烦，利娜莉基本上都没有让拉比帮助过自己，值得一提的只有那次巨蜘蛛突袭，所以比起“协助者”这个称号，拉比觉得自己更像是“小白鼠”。

被猫咪们欺负的惨兮兮已经是家常便饭了，而且利娜莉还突发奇想把他当做新魔药的实验品，说是要帮他把右眼恢复原状，隔三差五就会带来小瓶的彩色药水让他灌下去试试成效。眼睛没变回去，拉比倒是有了各种千奇百怪的经历，比如头发突然蹿长到脚踝、脑袋上冒出兔子耳朵、说话全是喵喵的叫声、个子猛地矮下去缩成小孩等等，甚至还会丧失意识变成流着口水的僵尸。。。。事后拉比拿着利娜莉给他拍下的留念照，会动的画面里，红毛僵尸神情呆滞地咬了小黑猫的后腿，然后被挠的体无完肤，摸摸身上之前让他感到纳闷的伤痕，拉比在心里为自己哭了千万遍。  
以为只是尝毒就完了吗？除了喝下去不知道会发生什么变化的魔药，利娜莉还会找机会在拉比身上试验自己新发明的咒语，那可是比喝药还要刺激很多倍的过程。

有这么一次，拉比因为肚子饿吃掉了小白猫的糯米团子，结果它像小婴儿一样没有节制地哭喊起来，拉比连忙哄它：“别哭啦，我给你重新买。。。。”  
“不要！才不要你买！那是利娜莉给我准备的！”小白猫丝毫不领情，树上的鸟儿都被哭闹声震晕了扑簌扑簌的摔下来。  
“唉哟，是我不好，你冷静点噻。。。”拉比头都吵大了。  
“呜。。。。利娜莉，拉比他偷看你裙底！”委屈不已的小白猫下了一步狠棋。  
“噫、你这家伙——”被将了一军，拉比感觉自己完蛋了。  
他哆哆嗦嗦的回过头：“呃，利娜莉，我。。。你。。。”  
少女深不可测的笑容迅速扯远，拉比被一道龙卷风裹到天上旋转了好几个小时才回到地面，跪倒在草丛边头晕眼花的干呕时，他才心有余悸地意识到，比起不客气的小黑猫，平时一副纯良无害的小白猫才是更难对付的。

还有一次，雨后的校园里，屋檐和树枝滴滴答答的落着水珠，放学路上的水洼里映出了金色光点的倒影，拉比兴奋地伞都没收就奔向那个地方。冲到目的地时，他看到少女撑着雨伞踮起脚尖像小朋友那样喊着“1、2、3”，比跨越悬崖峭壁还要郑重其事地跳过一个又一个水坑，靴底溅起飞扬的水花，拉比噗嗤一声笑了出来。  
“你、你、你什么时候来的？！”听到笑声，利娜莉不知所措地回过头。  
“我就刚到。。。哇啊啊啊啊————”正说着，两团乌云就飘到头顶撞出闪电打在拉比身上，那是利娜莉最近在整改的雷云法术，很成功的给他烫了个爆炸头，手里的伞也烧的只剩一副弯折的支架。  
哗啦哗啦————  
打完雷，合二为一的乌云喷出密集的水柱，拉比抱着头四处躲藏，讨饶的喊着“呜我错了我不应该笑的”。他走到哪儿它就跟到哪儿，还在试验阶段的乌云一旦制造出来就无法再被控制，只能等它自行消失。  
正转动着伞柄的利娜莉大度的朝他招招手，拉比感恩戴德的奔到那把公主气息浓郁的伞下，法术乌云的雨势愈发强劲，拉比看见伞布渐渐变得透明，上面的紫阳花图案抖了抖，不服输地开得更加旺盛了。  
伞很小，雨很大，但一滴水都没有沾到身上。和他一起挤在伞下的少女哼着小曲儿观赏伞上争奇斗艳的紫阳花，拉比短袖下淋湿的胳膊能感受到她的体温，匆忙赶走脑袋里的杂念，他紧张地瞟了瞟趴在少女肩头的小猫们，照旧是不屑一顾的表情，却难得的没有扑过来教训他。  
拉比松了口气，庆幸雨点猛烈打在伞上的杂音遮掩了自己频率过高的心跳声。

那些常换常新的咒语也不尽是用来惩罚拉比的，利娜莉也会召唤出迷雾让愚笨的妖怪分不清方向，或者下一场冰雹赶走四处捣乱的小妖精，以及用风吹来云朵遮住毒辣的阳光再把轻薄的信纸带往某些神秘的宅邸。。。。诸如此类的场面，拉比才有闲情逸致觉得法术真是方便得有些可爱，但也很搞不懂她为什么如此钟情于气象类法术。

 

就这样，伴随着花样百变的恶作剧，拉比度过了一段又一段比魔幻电影还要有趣快乐的时光，每次和少女的会面都是场微妙的惊喜，他永远猜不到新的一天会发生什么事。

休息日，满怀着期待和兴奋，拉比又在光点的指引下找到了少女和猫咪的所在地，而且高兴地发现他们似乎正在等待他的出现。  
掐准时机，小白猫用脑袋蹭着利娜莉的脸撒娇：“喵，利娜莉，我饿了~”  
少女揉了揉小家伙的耳朵：“好好，马上就开饭啦！”语气和眼神都带着无尽的宠溺。小白猫回过头对着围观群众露出“我能你不能”的阴险笑容，小黄猫和小黑猫习以为常的翻了个白眼表示自己的鄙夷之情，拉比也跟它俩统一步调，不过他是出于羡慕。  
“啊！夏天就要到了呢！”铺着格子布的草地上，拉比躺成一个大字，尽情呼吸着大自然的空气。  
坐到他旁边的利娜莉打开手里的小拎包，开始往外拿出花样繁多的餐点：“来，亚亚的芝士焗饭、薯条、咖喱炒饭、麻婆豆腐、炖牛肉、鲜肉派、番茄蛋包饭、辣味什锦、炒面、鸡肉玉米沙拉，甜点糯米团子和芒果布丁要最后吃噢！”  
听到一半就盘腿坐起的拉比一脸的不可思议，想想这又不是普通的少女和普通的猫咪，所以也没什么好奇怪的。  
“对了！”拉比忽然想到，“为什么馋猫从来不吃鱼呢？”  
猫咪们默不作声，利娜莉低头在小包里翻找着：“又没有规定说猫咪一定要吃鱼。”然后端出荞麦面和南瓜派分别放到小黑猫和小黄猫面前。  
“说的也是啦。。。”拉比有些尴尬的搓着手，“话说它们还都是吃人类的食物呢。。。”  
“恩？我没跟你说过吗？”利娜莉从包里拽出烤肉塞到他面前，“他们之前就是人类啊，在月圆之夜会变回人形的。”  
“骗人？！”咬了一口烤肉的拉比嘴巴都合不上了。  
利娜莉切了一块巧克力蛋糕小口品尝着：“那你还信。”

吵吵闹闹的吃着食物，两人三猫一起看太阳落山、看月亮升起，看星辰闪耀。  
夜晚的山坡上，蟋蟀躲在看不到的地方唱着时高时低的歌，清风吹起了憩息草间的萤火虫，它们不紧不慢地飘飞着，就像是点点繁星跨越光年投射出的倒影。拉比把脑袋枕在胳膊上，看利娜莉戴起厚重的酒瓶底眼镜一边观测星空一边在羊皮纸上奋笔疾书，看小白猫在草地上欢跑着追逐绿色光点吞进嘴里，看小黑猫甩动尾巴不耐烦地赶走靠近自己的小灯笼，看小黄猫逮住发光的小虫还不忘在天文作业上指指划划。他伸个了懒腰深呼吸，青草的香气、野花的香气、少女的香气编织出醉人的乐章。  
真好，拉比单纯地想着，没有一丝杂念的，只是觉得现在这样真好。  
柔软的纤手落在头上，利娜莉摸摸他毛糟糟的脑袋：“拉比，谢谢你。”  
“啊、不客气！可是谢我什。。。”还沉浸在感慨中的他对这一出感到不解。  
月光下，利娜莉亮晶晶的眼睛满是笑意：“就是很感谢你呀。”

 

晚上，异样的情绪赶走倦意，拉比躺在床上久久不能入睡。  
第二天醒来后，他在洗脸时失手捶碎了镜子——右眼变回绿色了。  
虽说早在无意发现女巫秘密的那一天，拉比就设想过这样的情况，只是没想到真正面临这一刻时自己会变得如此窝囊。他知道别人所不知道的她的秘密，但他又好像跟一无所知没多大区别，这个一直被刻意忽略的事实让拉比心里灌满了折磨人的毒液，麻痹了他的身体和大脑，连玻璃碎片深深划出的伤口都感觉不到。  
之后的一个月里，两只眼睛看到的都是普通乏味的世界，看不到飞升的金色光点，看不到乱跑的蠢笨妖怪，看不到嬉笑的漂亮妖精，他被拖回了那个黑白绝望的沼泽泥潭，陷得更深、更加喘不过气。不过拉比依旧戴着眼罩，假装一切正常，假装这场变故并没有发生。  
那个道谢，其实是道别，拉比跟自己解释着。  
女巫什么的，实在是太狡猾了，他跟自己抱怨着。

又是个萎靡不振的一天，同学们在课间围到拉比旁边说着或调侃或关心的话，希望他能恢复往常阳光爽朗的样子。  
当事人伏在课桌上懒得搭腔，他实在装不出让人放心的笑脸。  
教室的门被拉开，同学们突然变了个声调，他们推搡着拉比让他赶紧起来，拉比心烦意乱的想让他们停手，抬脸却看到利娜莉正站在面前：“跟我出来一下。”  
在起哄声中，拉比半是迟疑半是激动的站起身跟着她走出教室，吸了吸鼻子，还没轻快多久的脚步和心情又变得沉重起来。  
来到教学楼后面的转角，利娜莉递给他一个小瓶子，里面的透明液体闪光浮动。  
“喝吧，我特意给你熬制的。”少女的笑容很是妩媚，让人挪不开眼睛。  
拉比拔出木塞把瓶子举到嘴边，又慢慢放了下来。  
利娜莉微皱眉头，半是撒娇半是责怪的嗔了一句：“怎么啦？又不是毒药，你就这么不信任我？”  
拉比叹了口气：“我当然相信你啦。。。。”他翡翠绿的眼睛审视着对方，  
“如果你真是利娜莉的话。”  
被识破的仿冒者拍拍手：“挺敏锐的嘛，值得夸奖。”  
“多谢了。她在哪里？现在怎么样了？猫咪们呢？”拉比一刻不肯放松。  
仿冒者流露出一丝赞许，简单地告诉他一切正常，利娜莉现在为了通过女巫考核在做最后的准备，不能来学校也是难免的，小猫们当然安然无恙。  
听到这里，拉比才放下了心中的巨石，他晃了晃手里的小瓶子，幽幽的开口：“是不是我作为见习女巫协助者的日子要画上句点了？”  
仿冒者没有说话，应该是默认了。  
拉比仰起脖子把那瓶闪光的液体一饮而尽。  
他冲对方笑了笑：“可不可以麻烦你帮我转告给她几句话？”  
仿冒者点点头，让他但说无妨。  
“如果能够再见面，如果那时候我认不出你的话，那就放猫来咬我吧，说不定能让我想起些什么来。要小心点别让我发现你的秘密，这样我们就可以作为普通同学一直相处下去。”停顿几秒，才困难地说出下一句，“还有。。。能遇见你真是太好了，虽然要被迫遗忘关于你的事情，但我从不后悔。”  
仿冒者有些玩味的看着的他：“这些话，你之前干嘛不亲自跟她说？”  
拉比的脸烧的比头发还红：“怎么可能说得出口啊！”要是没发现对方是假冒的，那他现在肯定也说不出来。

药水喝进肚子的第三天也仍旧清楚的记得所有事情，拉比感觉自己被耍了。  
许愿树下，头发像怒火般熊熊燃烧的家伙恨恨地绕着树干转圈。  
“可恶！现在到底是什么情况啊？！哇——”正暴躁又抑郁地敲着树干泄愤，三个坠落的重物猛地砸到拉比身上，把他压在地上爬都爬不起来。  
“吵死了！”  
“处于青春期的男性经常会这样。”  
“拉比你有没有糯米团子？”  
不堪重负的背上传来熟悉的喵喵声，拉比发现自己简直爱死它们了。  
“喂，你还不起来吗？”一双白晃晃的小腿轻巧的出现在眼前，少女的声音很近，他闻到了熟悉的浅香。  
身上顿时注满了能量，拉比弹簧似的一跃而起，小猫们为了不被甩下来都用爪子勾紧了他，就算是疼痛在此时都显得格外美好。  
“你已经通过审核了对吧？那个扮成你的人是女巫协会来的吗？协助者在见习女巫晋级后不是会被消除记忆吗？为什么我喝了药水却。。。。？”拉比有一大堆问题。

“白痴！”  
“见习女巫在通过考核成为正式女巫后要重新挑选协助者，”  
“可是没有规定说不能是同一个人啊。”  
猫咪们一脸嘲讽的接完这段从未跟他讲过的章程。

“你还真是不让人省心。”利娜莉深紫色的眼眸里写着责怪和担忧。  
“啊？我、我——”全然没了之前的怒意和不满，拉比在她的注视下反而有些愧疚心虚，感觉到一阵痒意，他掀开眼罩揉了揉右眼，结果看见她指尖飞出的金色光点治愈了刚才猛擂树干时裂开的伤口。  
“啊呀，看来加在烤肉里面的药也只是半成品呢。”她拍了拍他那只被医好的手。  
“利娜莉。。。”明明还有很多话没讲，拉比却停了下来——初夏的傍晚，许愿树所在的保护圈里居然下起了雪，如果站在远处观赏，这里的景色一定像是刚被用力摇过的巨型雪花玻璃球。  
“什么呀？”少女笑盈盈盈的问他，张开双手迎着那些飘飞的晶莹雪片。  
“嘿嘿。。。我忘了要说什么，大概是药水的作用？”看着她久违的笑容，拉比有些脸红的搓了搓鼻子，雪花还来不及落到他身上就被热气给融化了。

 

“都说了遗忘药水调制起来很麻烦的，大笨蛋。”利娜莉冲他眨了眨眼睛，伸出食指做了个噤声的手势：“要继续帮我保密哟。”这一次，她的手指点在了拉比的唇上。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

第三夜  Alimentation

拉比×神田优  
写完之后觉得两人如果交换一下自己所属的种族，估计也挺有趣的。 

 

神田优不止一次的想要离开这个大概算是家乡的地方，没有肥沃的土壤，没有宜人的气候，没有富饶的水域，扎根在这片贫瘠的土地上的村民们艰难地生存着。  
靠偷摸拾荒才勉强度日的神田是个年龄不明的孤儿，有人说他的父母在他很小的时候就死了，有人说他的家人在途径这里时把他遗弃了，有人说他是不该出生的倒霉杂种，讲法繁多，偶尔会有街坊闲扯上几句打发时间，并且把祸根归结于一点：虽然生着正常的黑发，但是神田有一双异于常人黑瞳的蓝色眼睛。在村人看来，那双幽蓝深邃的眼眸是不祥的象征，是会带来不幸的妖魔之眼，所以别的孤儿多少会得到村人的施舍帮助，而神田只会被远远地撵开。当事人虽然对这些闲言碎语感到厌恶，但也无暇顾及，比起父母亲人、邻里朋友这些无关紧要的东西，神田更在乎下一顿怎样才能吃上饭，只有不挨饿的时候，他才有心思做点别的悠闲活儿，比如和自己在路上偶然拾得的小刀呆在一起，虽然有点锈迹和破损，但他还是挺喜欢在小河边拿布条蘸着清水反复擦洗它，再用石头打磨几下。  
一直以来神田并不是没有采取过行动，他曾经多次在天微微亮时出发，在夜深深暗时返回，因为不论选择哪个方向，自己所能走到的最远的地方，依旧是荒凉的山林，为了活下去，他不得不在大失所望后再次回到村里。神田不知道外面的世界是什么样的，也不知道怎么才能去往更好的地方，没有人对他说过，也没有人能说的出来，大家只是一群安于现状的井底之蛙，留在村子里的人从未出去过，走出村子的人没有一个回来，兴许是过上了好日子，也有可能在路上死了。

日子就这么平淡无奇的一天天过去，直到一个旅人来到这里。

那是一个顶着红发的瘦高青年，他穿着奇怪的斗篷，背着硕大的行囊，右眼被黑色的眼罩遮挡着，左边的碧绿色则带着淡淡的笑意。虽然总是有村人离开后一去不回，但几乎没有外面的人进来这里，这让习惯了常规的大家难以感到欣喜，而且旅人那火焰色的头发和妖异的绿眼简直让他们无法接受，相比之下神田的蓝眼倒显得格外普通了。惧怕纷争事端的村民倒也没有做出赶走他的举动，只是顺从着愚昧的本能冷落这个异邦人，见多识广的旅人自然不会被排挤给吓倒，他在村子外围若有所思的逛了一圈之后，找了片不远不近的林地安营扎寨，过起自给自足的日子。

 

起初，神田并没有打算去向那旅人询问村外的事情，毕竟，他终究还是村子的一员，不能就这样轻易的和外来者产生交集。奇怪的是，每次看着那片林地上方升起的袅袅炊烟，每次听到那里传出的从未听过的奇妙声音，他心里就会有种异样的躁动。  
这天，没能从哪个田地菜园里成功摸到瓜果，也没能从谁家的弃物桶里翻到残羹剩饭，咕咕乱叫的肚子让神田意识到机会终于来了，于是他提了提裤腰带理直气壮的前往红发旅人所在的领地。

 

那片小树林并没有什么变化，神田远远地看到树间吊着张结实的网，躺在上面的旅人手里抱着个造型古怪的东西，修长的手指在几根线上拨出悦耳的韵律，他自得其乐地晃悠着那红得耀眼的脑袋唱出随性的歌谣，两种声音融合在一起让人感到莫名的放松和愉悦。

沉迷于乐声的神田还没发出什么动静，旅人就从吊床上一跃而起，他鼻翼翕动、充满兴趣的盯着神田看了看：“可算把客人给盼来啦。”  
“红毛，你有吃的吗？”没有客套和问候，神田直截了当的向对方亮明来意。  
旅人招招手让神田跟上，带着他走进了一个低矮的山洞，虽然光线很暗，但神田看出这里面是个不错的小窝。  
红发青年点燃了蜡烛，从炉火上端下一锅冒着热气的浓汤，盛了一大碗后放在了神田的面前：“吃吧，别客气。”  
在洞外就闻到香味的神田丝毫没有犹豫，坐到桌旁狼吞虎咽起来。  
由鲜美肉片、甘甜蔬菜和奇异香料混合成的佳肴让神田一碗接一碗的不断大吃大嚼，平时只能保证自己饿不死的他第一次知道世界上居然有这么美味的东西。  
红发青年懒洋洋的坐在旁边看他风卷残云、毫无顾忌的吃相，碧绿色的左眼眯成了好看的月牙：“慢点吃啦，又没人跟你抢。”  
满满的汤锅慢慢见了底，山洞主人吹了声口哨表示惊叹：“你好能吃啊，可是为什么才这么点高？”  
瘫在椅子上打嗝的神田抹抹嘴巴：“我以后肯定长得比你高，走着瞧。”  
旅人露出“那可说不准”的暧昧表情，神田假装没看到。  
“对了，我是拉比，你叫什么名字？”红发青年开始收拾餐具。  
“好奇怪的名字，还是喊你红毛比较顺口。”神田直言不讳，但毕竟吃了人家的东西，所以还是不情愿的提了一下：“我是神田优。”  
拉比用指尖在空中划了几笔：“那我就叫你‘优’好了。”  
盘算着下次饿的时候有饭可吃，本来蹙起眉毛想要反对的神田把话咽了回去。

起初，只有实在找不到食物的时候，神田才会偶尔来这个营地做客，不过拉比精心烹饪出的食物对有着诱人的魔力，慢慢的，神田就变成隔三差五来蹭饭了，再然后，他坐在山洞里大快朵颐的频率上升到每天不少于一次。对于这个转变，拉比则是一副如我所料的表情，并且每次都提前准备好饭食在那片神奇的林地里等待着他。其实，食物并不是唯一的目标，从踏足旅人的领地那天起，神田所得到的款待就远远不止是填饱肚皮而已——拉比会跟他说外面世界的模样，用总是带着笑意的嘴巴讲出各种不可思议的故事。

从拉比那儿，神田知道了叫做“大海”的一望无际的蓝色水面、畅游在深水中比山还要大的灰蓝色的巨鱼、白天会炎热到夺取人命而夜晚却寒冷得让人冻僵的广袤沙漠、藤萝花草缠绕纵生并且河流瀑布到处分布的热带雨林、终年覆盖着冰雪让话语和呼气瞬间凝固的银白岛屿。。。。。  
还知道了身怀绝技行却云游四方寻找对手的孤独武士、乘着飘扬骷髅旗帜的航船不停冒险的豪放海盗、想要得到更多土地而统领铁骑四处征战的高傲将军、能够变化容貌到任何地方杀死任何人的冷酷刺客、坐拥数不尽的金银财宝却依旧不知足的残暴国王、调制多样魔药将愚者们玩弄于股掌间的狡猾巫师、为保护弱小消灭了所有邪恶却惨遭背叛的不幸勇者。。。。

 

虽然神田不想承认，但这些从来不重样的、光怪陆离的故事是超越了食物而真正吸引他走向山洞的强力磁石，每当拉比觑起绿眼睛开始娓娓道来时，神田就觉得周身的一切都消失了，只剩下他们俩漂浮在穿梭时空的胶囊里，那些情节、那些景观，全部毫无保留地铺陈开来展现在面前。

作为劳动模范的拉比在动嘴皮的同时双手也不会闲着，在神田看来他实在是太会闹腾了：会灵活巧妙地剪裁缝纫那些从动物身上剥下的皮毛，会用冒黑水的小棍在厚厚一摞纸片上画出没完没了的符号，会用木头打磨出能够在地上又跑又叫的小玩意儿，会无视神田的臭脸把他凌乱的长发梳成奇怪的麻花辫，会连哄带骗的把神田弄到漂着草药的大缸里洗个热水澡。。。。。

讲故事期间，神田是不介意他的滔滔不绝的，但在故事开始前和结束后，拉比也会不知疲惫的跟自己说个没完，神田难免认为他对自己这么好也是因为自己是唯一的听众吧。  
“优，我新作了一首小曲，唱给你听喔。”  
“优，看我逮到了山鸡，今晚你有口福啦！”  
“优，来试试这个发绳，我特意给你编的。”  
“优，快过来帮我，哎，你别走啊。”  
而每次神田暴躁的回着“我知道了好烦啊红毛”时，拉比也是笑眯眯的从不生气。

 

神田至少能够理解拉比周游四方的初衷，毕竟能亲眼见识广阔的世界真的是一件热血澎湃又富有意义的事情，但他不明白拉比为什么会来到这个一无是处的穷乡僻壤。  
小人儿向旅人提出了这个疑点，拉比拽了拽头上的发带，目光变得有些迷离：“当我还处在大海的另一边时，为我占卜的美丽东方女巫指着地图上的某个角落，说我会在这里找到——”  
“找到什么？”见他突然停了下来，嘴里塞满食物的神田追问道。  
绿眼睛的视线回到神田脸上，拉比慌张地笑笑：“哇，差点就说漏嘴了，这可是机密呢。”  
然后他就在神田的白眼里把话题转移到了东方女巫是如何的强大又充满魅力。

早在这个机密出现之前，神田就发现自己真是完全摸不透这个家伙。  
“优，你有双天蓝色的眼睛呢，真好看。”写累了之后稍作歇息，拉比咬着手里的小棍，有些入迷的望向他的双眼。  
神田懒得搭理他，能好意思讲出这种话简直不可理喻。不过，第一次有人在提到自己的眼睛时不是在恶意的批判，感觉还是挺微妙的。  
他抬起脸瞅了瞅拉比盯着自己的绿眼睛，还有那团挤进视野的红发，心想着大概在外面的世界，不管是什么颜色的眼睛和头发，都是不足为奇、被人接纳的吧。  
“你为什么戴眼罩？”神田没想到自己居然把这句话问出口了。  
“嘿嘿。。。你想知道？会吓到你所以就不给你看了吧。”拉比用小棍搔了搔头发，“下面只是个空空的黑洞哟。”  
反正肯定又是不能透露的机密，神田觉得很是没劲。

 

来的次数多了，神田心里的问号也越来越多：拉比到底去过多少个地方，那些故事到底哪些是他编造的、哪些是他真实经历过的？自己从没在拉比的领地里见到过任何武器，但是每顿饭都是各种丰盛的野味，他究竟是怎么捉到那些敏捷迅速的飞禽走兽的？这家伙总是提前准备好美食招待自己，然后啥都不干只是坐在旁边看自己吃完，为什么从来不和自己一起吃？还有。。。。  
眼一抬，又是那张笑嘻嘻的脸：  
“好吃吗，优？”  
“哼，马马虎虎吧。”  
“是不是很希望我跟你一起吃？”  
“。。。谁、谁希望了？！”  
“嘿嘿，我可是能看出你的小心思的。。。。”

 

比起那些无关紧要的细枝末节，最麻烦的问号莫过于拉比每隔一段时间就会消失几天，而那几天似乎还间隔的很有规律。拉比一旦失踪，神田就会饿肚子，被山珍野味给惯坏了的味蕾和胃袋，已经很难忍受过去的伙食了，而更难忍受的，就是一人独处时要面对的比以往加重数倍的无聊，所以神田在三番五次经历了这种状况后，忍不住在吃烤肉的时候问他：“红毛，你跑没影儿的那几天都干啥去了？”  
拉比的神色有些复杂，一抹消沉闪瞬即逝，又有点高兴对方能察觉到这一点：“优，其实我呢，得了种罕见的怪病，每隔一段时间就必须藏起来几天，不然会发生不好的事情。”  
“什么怪病？你不能治好吗？”神田很意外居然有事情能难倒他。  
“优这么崇拜我呀？我也有做不到的事情嘛。”  
“。。。。”本着不浪费食物的原则，神田忍住了没把烤肉砸到对方得意的笑脸上。

有时候神田会想着如果自己也能有什么小秘密就好了，不然总是被红毛看的透透彻彻的，心里难免有些不痛快。  
某次在吃坚果时神田发现有一颗怎么也嚼不动，吐出来一看，原来是牙齿。  
“哎呀，优正是换牙的年龄呢，真可爱。”一旁剥果壳的拉比看他拿着牙齿皱眉忍不住逗了两句。  
“啰说。”神田舔着漏风的黑洞，含糊的表示着对他夸张用词的不满。  
“优，你知道吗？把牙齿藏起来之后，晚上会有仙子趁你睡着时候用好东西来换走它的。”拉比一本正经的诓骗对方。  
“嘁，我才不信。”神田不上他的当。  
“你不试试怎么知道是假的呢？”拉比对他露出神秘兮兮的笑容。

从山洞回村里的路上，鬼使神差之下，神田偷偷摸摸找了个隐蔽处把那颗头一次没有被扔掉的牙齿小心藏好。  
第二天，在去拉比那儿蹭饭之前，神田绕到昨天做了标记的地方，小手伸进石缝摸了一会儿，没找到牙齿，却拽出了一条红色的珠串。  
“难道真的有仙子？”张望着空无一人的四周，觉得不可思议的神田把珠串套到纤细的手腕上——刚刚好。  
“优，你来啦！咦？手上戴着的那个是啥？”正忙着给神田张罗午餐的拉比好奇的询问道。  
“哼，不告诉你。”神田故作神秘的昂起小脑袋，得意自己终于也有了小秘密。拉比遗憾的说着“啊可是我好想知道”，同时背过身去响亮的吸了吸鼻子，免得自己的偷笑露陷。

 

不管白天在拉比的领地里待多久，晚上神田总是会回到村子里，毕竟旅人总有离开的一天，而自己不能在村子里失去栖身之地。

 

算算天数差不多的时候，拉比非常守时的不见了踪影，入冬后食物更加紧缺，所以神田只能饿着肚子等待失踪人口回归。最近的几个月，村子里可以听见深山传来隐约的狼嚎声，起初大家不免有些恐慌，做了许多防范措施，戒备多日后不管是村民还是牲畜都没有无故减少，所以大家也就不怎么担心了。  
躺在破窝棚里睡不着，一些不太好的设想从神田心底冒出来，时有时无的野兽叫声让脑子里假想的画面变得愈发清晰。  
越想越烦躁，他一跃而起向村外走去。在月光下呼出一团团白雾，饥肠辘辘的神田裹紧身上破旧的衣服，一边打哆嗦一边想着找到红毛就好了，在那个小山洞里，有烧的正旺的温暖火堆，有热气腾腾的美味肉汤，有新鲜神奇的好玩趣闻，有吹拉弹唱的轻快小曲，有。。。。  
回家的感觉。

不远处传来人声，神田看到两个晃荡的人影，是一个瘦高个儿驾着一个矮胖子在往这边走，应该是喝醉了的酒鬼，他觉得很是厌烦，考虑着要不要绕道。  
“喂！小鬼，你过来！我赏你点吃的，帮我个忙！”醉鬼打着酒嗝喊住了他，食物的诱惑让神田停下了脚步：“什么忙？”  
“哈哈，你不是那小子嘛！叫。。。算了，想不起来。喏，帮我去村西边的酿酒老头那儿把这个打满。”说着，矮胖子把一个酒罐塞到神田手里。  
“吃的呢？”神田抱住罐子索要酬劳。  
“嗐，先把酒弄回来再说！”瘦高个儿挥挥手打发他。  
只得到空头支票的神田悻悻的转过身，生怕这两个醉醺醺的家伙会变卦赖账。  
步子刚要迈出去，神田的双手就被扣住了，视野一沉，整个人被摁倒在地。  
“干什么？！放开我！你这混蛋！”神田感觉不妙，他使劲蹬着双腿踢向对方的肚子。  
肥厚的巴掌在稚嫩的脸上恶狠狠地扇了几下，神田脑袋一歪，眼前天旋地转，温热的液体从嘴角冒了出来，一团破布被塞进口中堵住了他尖利的叫骂和诅咒。  
矮胖男人抬起粗壮的腿跨坐到他弱小的身体上，瘦高男人忙着制住他不停扭动的手臂，  
“小畜生，要不是有我们施舍，你能活到现在吗？老实点！”  
“哎，要怪就怪那个蠢婆娘带着孩子跑了，让我碰上你也算老天有眼！”  
“这样看倒是挺像个小丫头的，比你婆娘不知水灵了多少倍！”头绳在扭打中松脱了，瘦高个儿撩开披散的长发钳住神田的下巴端详一番后喜滋滋的说着。  
“你才发现？我早就想尝尝这雏儿的滋味了，等我完事儿了就换你。”矮胖男人撕开神田身上单薄的外衣，纤细的躯体暴露在冬夜寒冷的空气里。  
发烫的酒臭气息喷在神田的皮肤上，粗糙的嘴唇和油腻的舌头扫过他的脸颊和脖颈，拼尽全力的挣扎和反抗都是徒劳，前所未有的恶心让他浑身抽搐，一股胃液涌流上来灼烧着咽喉。  
身体被粗暴地翻了面，脸和胸腹压在坚硬冰冷的土地上硌的生疼，感觉到双腿也被寒气所覆盖时，神田攥紧了手上的珠串。

 

一道黑影闪过，骤然响起的可怖嘶吼声中，矮胖男人飞了出去，那个高塔一般魁梧的怪物轻而易举地把他撕成了碎片，瘦高男人刚想逃命，黑影就扑上来用泛着寒光的獠牙咬断了他的喉咙，又伸出利爪扯掉了他的四肢，断裂处汩汩而出的鲜血在月色下汇聚成暗红色的小溪。  
黑影转向神田。  
那是一头能够像人一样直立活动的巨狼，它茂密又粗硬的红棕色毛发耸立着，青绿的左眼就是一团燃烧的鬼火，闪烁着骇人的光芒。只来得及扯下嘴里破布的神田吓得站不起来，小小身体缩成一团向后艰难地挪动，撑在地上的手摸到了熟悉的东西，神田抓起之前掉落在地上的小刀冲那庞然大物挥舞着，发出语无伦次的喊叫：“别——别过来！”  
狼人呼噜呼噜的喘息声如同锅上沸腾的开水，它咧着白森森的尖牙在神田周身闻了几下，没有再靠近。昂起狰狞的狼头冲着满月长长的嗥叫了一声之后，巨大的身躯快速跃进树林里不见了。  
满月的清辉把眼前的惨象照得格外明亮，神田感到强烈的不适，他不是没有见过死人，途径乱葬岗的时候，总是会看见几具无人掩埋的尸体在空气里发臭腐烂，爬满密密麻麻的蠕动蛆虫，招来汇聚成乌云的苍蝇群落。可是现在的情况是不一样的，瞪着散落一地的尸块内脏和逐渐冷却凝固的血浆，醉鬼的影像和声音在脑海里反复放映，神田嘴巴一张，胃液和残羹从食管深处喷涌出来。  
天蒙蒙亮的时候，身后的灌木丛传来悉悉索索的声响，神田呆坐在那里不为所动，他的眼睛里是一滩黑暗的死水。  
“优。”拉比从树丛里钻了出来，他径直向神田那里走去，在快要碰到他的时候，神田大叫着胡乱地挥拳蹬腿：“走开！别靠近我！”  
拉比任由他的耳光和拳头落在自己的脸上和身上，不顾那些恶臭的污秽，伸出手把发狂的小人揽到怀里：“已经没事了，优。”  
“别碰我！混蛋！”神田仍旧在狂暴地踢打，他比负伤后掉进陷阱的野兽幼崽还要慌乱不安，在拉比的手臂上留下好几道带缺口的冒血牙印，拉比丝毫没有皱眉，搂住他摸着小脑袋一遍又一遍的安抚道：“没事了，优。我在这里，优。”  
这个温暖胸膛散发出的香料味道从血腥气里穿透而出，神田慢慢地平静下来，茫然的双瞳里燃起一点点微弱的亮光，接着化成晶莹的泪水在蒙了泥灰的脸颊上冲刷出两道浅色的痕迹。  
“拉。。比。。。”  
“对，是我，是拉比。”  
“拉比。”  
“我就在你身边，优。”  
“拉比。”  
“别怕，我会一直陪着你的，优。”  
颤抖的小手抓住了拉比的后背，神田把脏兮兮的小脸埋在让人安心的怀里，第一次以孩子的方式大哭起来。

 

六天后。  
“准备好了吗，优？”拉比背着鼓鼓囊囊的袋子站在山洞外冲里面喊道。  
“别催啦，真烦。”神田轻巧地窜出来，身上的毛绒皮袄既合身又舒适，而他的全部家当就是别在腰间的那把小刀。尽管脸上还带着未痊愈的伤口，但那双比天空还澈蓝的眼眸充满了生气。  
“要出发了是不是很兴奋？等会儿你可要跟紧我呀，路上累了及时跟我说，千万不要逞强。”拉比碎碎叨叨的嘱咐着。  
“你是老妈子啊，废话还真多。”小人儿嘟嘴抱怨道，没有掩饰自己愉悦的神情。  
“今天会很辛苦，你的短腿要是跟不上可以求我背你哟。”有着身高优势的青年笑嘻嘻的撩拨着对方。  
“哼！等我长大了，第一件事就是把你收拾的不敢再说这句话。”神田信誓旦旦的回击对方。  
“呀，这么记仇我就不带你去看大海了。”  
“什么？你敢！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈——————”  
他们离村子越来越远，脚步前所未有的轻快。  
这一天，神田所有的不幸都会和全村人的尸体一起被遗弃在这个蛮荒之地，崭新的未来在等待着他。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

第四夜  Yearning

神田优×阿尔玛  
原作中仅有的两名第二驱魔师，被动地拥有了极强的生命力，生活在不见天日的地底，年幼的身躯背负着沉重的命运，这和某种生物不是异曲同工吗？

 

对于失去人类身份这件事，阿尔玛并没有觉得有什么不好。

从初拥中醒来时，赋予阿尔玛新生命的长亲埃德加就告诉了他一个必须面对的事实：从今往后，他就是个肉体状态永远停留在九岁的吸血鬼了，不老不死，经历再多的光阴外表也只是个小小的孩童。不过对于年幼的阿尔玛来说，这个概念还无法确切的困扰到他，心里甚至有些窃喜不用变成大人、可以一直做个无忧无虑的小孩子。

而成为吸血鬼之后的时间里，比起不能长大，孤独带来的痛苦倒是明显的多。  
翠和埃德加总是有很多事情要忙，而巴克隔三差五就会收到些神秘的任务，虽然他们很关爱阿尔玛，但属于家庭的时间总是有限的，所以空荡荡的庄园里，阿尔玛每天都在乖乖等待着家人们的归来——办完正事回到庄园的大人们都会笑着拥抱阿尔玛，有趣的巴克会跟他哭诉“芙”没完没了的使唤自己做这个做那个，他觉得那可能是巴克的恋人；温柔的埃德加会教他如何控制吸血鬼能力，他每次都很努力的学习；体贴的翠会给他念好听的睡前故事，在他困倦的小脸上留一个晚安吻后轻轻合上棺材床的盖子。。。。  
这些都是阿尔玛每次在忍受了长短不定的孤独后最幸福的时刻，能过上这样的生活，做出些牺牲也是应该的，阿尔玛很满足。

可是，总觉得少了些什么，阿尔玛经常冒出这个念头。

三个月后，经历了一番前所未有的短途旅行，埃德加在浓重的夜色里带着阿尔玛来到了一座古老巍峨的城堡——按照惯例，新生吸血鬼在长亲的教养下要被亲王接见并承认其身份。  
穿过重重高耸的石门，终于来到最里面的宫殿，中央高台上雕刻着狰狞怪兽的庄严石椅中，有一个被王座衬显得格外娇小的身影，华贵宽大的衣料包裹着纤瘦的躯体，粉橘色的短发在灰暗的环境里如阳光般耀眼。沉稳的声音响起，阿尔玛才意识到对方是个女孩子：“小鬼，过来。”  
阿尔玛紧张地迈开腿一级一级走上台阶，在她面前恭敬的行礼：“亲王大人。”  
亲王伸手点了点他的双肩：“阿尔玛，从你醒来的那一刻起，你就是我的臣民了，在我的庇护之下——”  
“我会对您忠诚，对我的家族忠诚。”阿尔玛认真的接完了这句话，小脸写满坚定。  
“噢——不错嘛，埃德加，搞了个好苗子呢。”刚刚还不怒自威的亲王变成了大大咧咧的小姑娘，她拍着阿尔玛的后背冲埃德加露出满意的表情。“小鬼，要是有外邦的蠢货敢欺负你，就报上我的名号，保准他们吓得屁滚尿流。”亲王说话的语气和神情跟孩子中的小霸王一样，这让阿尔玛更加喜欢她了。 藏在暗处的长老们唠唠叨叨的开始低声发言，无非是一些“不合礼仪”、“有失尊贵”的迂腐论调，在亲王哼了一声后就迅速安静了。  
“亲王大人的名号？”阿尔玛有些懵，他知道亲王管辖的领地比西方那些小气鬼加起来都要多，知道亲王在吸血鬼能力上是无可比拟的强大，知道亲王在保护族人的征战上有着历史悠久的功勋，唯独名号，埃德加和翠从未对他提起过。  
“啧！埃德加你这家伙，是故意不说的吗？”亲王的眉毛都快竖起来了，“我叫芙，你可要好好记住哟。”  
“。。。。！？”阿尔玛一脸惊讶的看向埃德加，此时这位长亲的无害表情怎么看都有些深藏不露的味道。  
晋见任务完成之后，埃德加带阿尔玛退出宫殿，厚重的大门关上之前，阿尔玛的脑中响起亲王的声音：“小子，这段时间是比较难熬，但之后就会有好事发生哟。”他连忙回头，在即将闭合的门缝里看到了亲王调皮的笑容。

在阿尔玛成为吸血鬼一年半之后，那件好事终于出现了。  
外出远行的翠风尘仆仆地提前返回了庄园，当她解开厚重的斗篷时，冲过来迎接的阿尔玛看到了她后背上趴着个满身血污、气息微弱的孩子。  
初拥仪式必须非常小心，在成功之前，脆弱的人类随时都有可能丧命。翠把那个孩子抱进水池，小小的身体被加了冰块的清水淹没了，触目惊心的大片伤口渗出了血渍在水里晕开一片片红色的雾气，他苍白的脸庞略微露出水面，恍若一朵盛开在暗红色淤泥之上的无暇莲花，阿尔玛呆呆的看着，莫名想起不久前看过的一本书，上面记载了某个种族有着拥戴最美貌成员为王的荒诞传统。。。。  
见喊了他很多遍都没有反应，准备开始仪式的翠干脆利落地把阿尔玛拎起来扔了出去。

太过兴奋的阿尔玛没有回自己的房间，他在地下培养室外一直候着，静坐沉思、来回踱步、倒立提神，不知道换了多少动作，在幻想到未来的第两百年时，翠终于打开门走了出来，她从来没有这样憔悴过，但还是微笑着摸摸阿尔玛的头：“下面就看那孩子自己的意志力了。”

之后的日子里，每当翠忙完了照料那个孩子的工作后，阿尔玛都会偷偷溜进培养室，期望水池里昏迷的孩子快点醒来。  
一开始，阿尔玛会跟他说日常的琐事，想让他知道自己将会生活在怎样的家庭里。  
“翠可厉害啦！她是张家的主人，在棘密魑系族里也是很有地位的哟！还是个顾家的好妈妈，在你有能力猎食之前，她都会从外面带回新鲜美味的血液，你不用担心饿肚子。”  
“埃德加是个超级好脾气的爸爸，他会教我们各种东西，而且还打理着整个庄园。就算你做错了事，他也不会打你骂你，而是很耐心的告诉你怎么用行动来弥补。”  
“巴克是翠和埃德加的儿子，也就是我们的大哥。他是十分罕见的原生日行者呢，明明是纯正血统的吸血鬼却可以安然无恙的在白天活动，所以他可以完成很多普通吸血鬼做不到的事情，担负着各种重任呢！虽然有时候像个傻瓜哈哈哈哈~”  
“我们俩差不多大，就不分哥哥弟弟啦！如果你害怕单独睡觉的话可以跟我挤一个棺材，我不会介意的！”  
讲完了家里的事情，那个孩子还是没有醒来，于是阿尔玛搬来几摞童话书变着花样给他念不同的故事。在阿尔玛的未来设想里，他们俩既是好兄弟，也是最好的朋友，会一起前往书本里故事发生的地方：穿过夜晚的沙漠去往某座废弃空城，听那从不停歇的人偶唱出仙乐般的催眠曲；悄悄潜入时间停留在某一天的小镇，没日没夜、无所顾忌的疯玩儿到厌倦腻味；在颠簸的晚间火车上打牌聊天，看夜幕下窗外闪过大片的田野和蜿蜒的河流；乘坐豪华气派的大帆船漂洋过海，登上更东方的列国岛屿感受异域风情。。。。。  
心血来潮的话还可以随意改变路线，说不定还会遇到那些同样不是人类的奇妙种族，比如到幽深丛林里和粗野的狼人打场架一决高低，或者收到邀请在女巫小姐的宅邸喝一杯优雅的下午茶，最后回家的路上心情好搭救一下搁浅在海滩的迷糊人鱼。。。。。  
阿尔玛每天都跟那个孩子说很多很多的话，尽管他听不到，但是阿尔玛坚持着这个习惯。

虽然翠曾经很担忧的说过“都这么久了，难道失败了吗。。。”这样的话，阿尔玛也依旧坚信着他一定会醒来的，只是时候还没到罢了。

不知道是不是作为对阿尔玛信念的嘉奖，那天，翠离开培养间去图书室查阅资料，阿尔玛一如既往抱着书来给那孩子讲故事，刚翻开之前念到的页数，体内的血液轻轻推了他一下，阿尔玛望向水池，快乐像海啸一样铺天盖地的淹没了他。  
那个孩子睁开了眼睛，正茫然的看着他。  
“翠！他醒了！小优醒了！”阿尔玛的欢呼响彻整个庄园，震碎了所有的玻璃制品。

在名为神田优的新成员还处在虚弱阶段时，张家一众就像对待婴儿一样呵护照顾着他，但是越往后越不对劲，他们发现神田虽然有着和阿尔玛一样湛蓝的眼瞳，但那股阴沉绝不会出现在阿尔玛活泼的双眼中。

如果只是阴沉就算了，神田慢慢强壮起来之后，各种名为恶劣、顽固、暴躁的品性也日益显露出来，这些与阿尔玛的友善、听话、温和截然相反的特质让张家感受到了育儿的艰辛，就算是很多年前养育小巴克的时候，他们也没有这样头疼过。问题挺简单：神田怎么也不肯认同自己的新身份，想尽办法去证实自己还是人类。比如多次跑到刺目的太阳光下希望能抗住灼烧的痛感，就连埃德加这么沉稳的性格都被他的极端举动吓得惊慌失措，但也每回都毫不犹豫地冲出去赶紧把他弄回暗房疗伤；宁愿挨饿也不肯进食血液，翠为他带回来的可口晚餐全部放置一旁，然后弄来了一些水果蔬菜和小动物的肉囫囵吞下，结果当然是全部吐了出来，头痛不已的翠只好把他催眠然后强行灌下那些鲜红的养分；想要离开这个作为新家的大庄园，虽然每次尝试闯出院墙都以失败告终，但神田还是不知疲倦地重复徒劳的行为。。。。

 

在无用功的事情上费劲心血力气的并不是只有神田一个，阿尔玛也是这样的傻瓜，他每天都在不遗余力的想办法跟神田沟通交流，然而这个家伙根本不买他的帐。作为非原生吸血鬼，尽管不乐意，神田也必须遵从本能不对原生吸血鬼的张家三口表现出不敬，尤其是面对翠的时候还算听话，毕竟翠是他的长亲，他身上还流淌着翠的血液，就算他有心反抗，体内奔腾的红色河流也不会允许他这么做的。所以对上算是完全同类的阿尔玛时，神田唯一的态度就是嗤之以鼻，就算阿尔玛比他早来一年半，也完全不当回事。

结果就是阿尔玛每一次充满无限热情的搭讪、每一次绞尽脑汁引出的话题、每一次费尽心思营造的氛围、每一次千辛万苦完成的准备，最后都惨死在神田的沉默以对或恶语相向之下，至于会有哪一种结果，那就要看当时的神田是否处在饥饿状态中。

这些坎坷并没有让阿尔玛退缩，看神田自醒来后就没有过好脸色，阿尔玛猜想他是在排斥吸血鬼身份的同时想念过去的人生，大概是平淡又幸福的、让他难以割舍的回忆？但是他那老练的粗鲁言行、还有遇到什么都一副想打架的臭脾气，阿尔玛意识到其实他之前的人生也不怎么样，就算没有成为吸血鬼，他也会是这幅德性。发现这一点后阿尔玛更加觉得自己任务重大，不论是作为前辈，还是作为家人，他都由衷的想让小优快乐起来，毕竟现在的生活真的是很棒的新开始，只是要让他明白这一点真的非常艰难。

 

以增进感情为理由，作为父亲的埃德加没事就带着对新家依旧十分陌生的神田在庄园里转悠几圈。  
“为什么救我？就算那时候快死了，我也没想成为现在这样的怪物。”来到蝙蝠屋的时候，神田瞪着顶棚密密麻麻的居民埋怨道，蝙蝠们发出了吱吱的窃笑声。  
埃德加蹲下身来朝他抱歉的笑笑：“是，当初的确没有经过你的同意。不过呢，”他本来就温和的眼神变得更加柔软，“翠告诉我，她在那时听到了，有个弱小的声音传到她心里，是呼救的声音，不停地说着‘我不想死’，然后她顺着在心中回响的声音找到了你，这大概是母亲才有的能力吧。”  
“嘁。”听到这番答复后，神田别过脸去没再说话。

“啊嚏！”躲在蝙蝠屋门后的跟踪者不小心暴露了行踪，神田的圆脸一下子拉长了。  
“那个。。。小、小优，你知道吗？每个蝙蝠都有自己的名——”阿尔玛吸吸鼻子，紧张又颇有表现欲的说着，他正要一一介绍头顶倒挂着的小家伙时，神田径直从他面前跑开了。  
提前得知埃德加会带神田来蝙蝠屋，他还特意做足功课背下了所有蝙蝠的名字，只为能和神田搭上话，然而想要跟小优成为朋友的计划像前面的每一个那样泡汤了，阿尔玛蹲下来抱住膝盖委屈的大哭起来，埃德加手足无措的安抚着他，对两个小儿子的关系毫无改善感到无奈。

 

由于神田的新生过程和适应阶段实在耗时太久，远远超过了阿尔玛所用的时间，所以翠只好省略了短途旅行这一环，直接带着神田奔赴古堡晋见亲王。  
还没走进地下宫殿，亲王就已经蓄势待发了。  
“翠！这是超生！你明知道规定的！这不是让我难堪吗！”他们刚行过礼，亲王就冲翠发起了脾气，整个大殿都在颤抖，断断续续的灰沙被震落下来飘的到处都是。  
一番问责之后，亲王的眼神突然变得冰冷：“是我平时太惯着你们了吧，特权可不是这样随便乱用的，给你点教训才会记住什么该做什么不该做。”  
怀里的书籍撒落开来，翠猛地跪倒在地，她双手紧紧攥住胸口，美丽的容貌因痛苦而极尽扭曲，伴随着嘶哑悲戚的呻吟声，鲜血从她的眼睛流了出来。  
“可恶！你对她做了什么？！”明明体内的本能在警告自己不要轻举妄动，但神田还是愤怒地向王座冲了过去。  
“你是翠千辛万苦才救活的，我不杀你，不过她必须承担违规的后果。”亲王看了神田一眼，他的身体不受控制地瘫倒下来。  
暗处的身影幸灾乐祸的看着总是被偏袒的张家终于受到了应有的整治，亲王扬了扬下巴，心情愉悦的长老们听话的集体退场。  
大殿的巨门合拢之后，亲王丢开正儿八经的架子，撑着下巴歪坐在石椅里，脸上浮现出坏坏的笑：“好啦，翠，你的演技真是没话说。”她努了努嘴，“这家伙也不是一无是处嘛，瞧他刚才紧张的样子。”  
一脸从容优雅的翠走到神田旁边帮他恢复体力，眼神里满是欣慰和温柔：“小优本来就是个好孩子呀。”  
听到这句亲王吐了下舌头：“明明性格一塌糊涂，你说是就是吧。但长得还挺好看的，是给阿尔玛准备的伴侣？”

扶着神田站起来的翠有些莫名其妙：“他是男孩子。”  
亲王眉毛一挑：“我知道啊。”  
啪的一声，翠迅速地抽了本书盖到神田脸上，又使劲按了几下不让他说话——她可不希望刚才所演的假戏变成现实。

尽管有些曲折惊险，但接见仪式还算是勉强通过了，在翠的压制下，神田憋了一肚子火回到庄园。  
不知道从何发泄，他在大宅里躁动地绕着圈，路过图书室的时候，一只手把他拖了进去。  
“恭喜你！小优！今天起我们就是真正的一家人了！太棒啦！”阿尔玛砰地一声拽开了手里的纸拉花，彩色的碎屑飘下来落满两人乌黑的发顶，可两张小脸有着截然不同的表情。  
“怎么样怎么样？亲王大人是不是很可爱？以后还会有更多让你惊讶的事儿呢！”喜笑颜开的阿尔玛根本藏不住秘密，“告诉你吧，亲王大人的名字是‘芙’，就是巴克经常提到的‘芙’哟！没想到吧？放心，我知道的事全都会跟你讲的————”

“别一副跟我很要好的样子！”沉默了半天的神田突然飞起一脚把他踹出去，“总是嬉皮笑脸的，恶心死了！你之前也是人类吧，成为吸血鬼就这么开心吗？我可不会像你一样去讨好那些天生的吸血鬼！”  
本来阿尔玛只当神田在闹别扭，但后面那番言论让他的笑容僵在脸上，神田哼了一声准备走，身体却被扔到墙上撞出一个凹坑。  
“你这个阴沉男！亏我还想跟你成为朋友！“阿尔玛叉着腰大吼起来，“就因为你不想死，翠冒着被亲王大人惩处的风险救回了你，初拥仪式中也是不分昼夜的看护着你；埃德加总是很耐心地教你各种知识，每次你跑到太阳底下都帮你反复疗伤；巴克作为罕见的纯血日行者明明可以做更多有用的大事，却要来回奔波想办法摆平长老议会对你的各种猜疑。这一切，还不都是为了你这不知好歹的家伙！”  
“我可没有拜托他们做这些事情！”神田咬着牙恼怒的从砖块里跳下来，冲过去打算反击。阿尔玛速度更快，一个闪身把他掀翻摁倒：“混蛋！你到底要埋怨多久啊？痛苦的又不是只有你！在太阳下面奔跑！吃美味的食物！体验长大的滋味！你以为只有你向往这些吗？！我——我跟你是一样的！”  
积怨已久的怒火冲破了束缚，阿尔玛挥出紧握的左拳捶歪了神田的鼻子。  
“谁要跟你这种人一样啊！”神田放任窜出的鼻血，抽出手臂扬起右拳打裂了阿尔玛的眼眶。  
两个气昏头的傻瓜在书房里战得不可开交，被吸血鬼毫不收敛的怪力所祸及的书架一个挨一个倒下，书本古籍像眼泪一样哗啦哗啦的落个不停。  
一直打到耗尽体力、皮开肉绽，势均力敌的双方才瘫在满地的书页上哈哧哈哧的喘着气。  
咕嘟。  
想到翠和埃德加回来之后的场景，肇事者们同时响亮的吞咽了一下口水。  
听到对方居然和自己这么有默契，两双蓝眼睛恼火地瞪到了一起。  
“嗤。。。。哈哈哈哈——————”  
看见对方被自己打的肿成了猪头的脸，发自肺腑的笑声就这样自然而然的充满了一片狼藉的图书室。

不用说，事后阿尔玛和神田被翠狠狠地收拾了一顿，相比之下那场恶斗简直不值一提。打架造成的重伤很快就好了，可怕的是翠对两个捣蛋鬼的惩罚，要不是埃德加在一旁不遗余力、不分昼夜的各种哄劝和求情，估计他俩躺在禁闭室里没法下地走路的时间还要再延长一大截。 

虽然没有必要，情报蝙蝠还是把消息带到了亲王府上，巴克也紧随其后赶了过去解释来龙去脉，亲王在听他描述事情原委的时候笑出了眼泪，顺带着把长老议会批评了一通：“小鬼打架这种鸡毛蒜皮还来通报？什么时候才能有出息干些大事？！”

 

安宁的夜晚，终于能够走出禁闭室的神田坐在庄园的台阶上望着深蓝色的夜空发呆。  
比神田提前出狱的阿尔玛无声地滑到他旁边，把一支带着露水的莲花举到神田面前： “小优，给你。”  
本来莲花在太阳落山时就会慢慢收拢花瓣，阿尔玛辛苦练习了很久才做到让花朵定格在还未完全闭合的那一刻。

见他又比自己多会了一项本领，神田更加不想理他了，但是阿尔玛杵在那里直勾勾的的盯着他，神田只好极不情愿的接过花，末了憋出一句：“干什么给我这玩意儿？”  
阿尔玛绽放出一个毫无保留的笑容：“因为我喜欢小优啊。”  
“。。。。”神田瞪圆了眼睛。  
“翠，瞧我给你带了花！好看吧！”阿尔玛没等他说话就转身跑开了，“埃德加，这朵给你，跟翠的那朵是一对儿哟！还有巴克，这朵最不怕阳光啦！对了，我们什么时候一起去见亲王大人？这支是送给她的——”

听着他们热闹的说话声，想到这是醒来后的第一百九十三天，以后同样的日子说不准还有几百年，神田的眉头皱成一团：“麻烦的家伙。。。”  
他瞥了眼手里半开的莲花，鼻尖凑过去闻了闻，没发现自己的嘴角微微有些上扬。

 

（Gradual：渐进的）  
（Radiance：发光;欣喜的神色）  
（Alimentation：营养）  
（Yearning：怀念；向往；渴望；）

 

 

 

————————————————————

 

『格雷童话四部曲』第二夜Radiance的后日谈，依旧是少年拉比的烦恼：  
夜色朦胧，拉比惊觉自己正站在利娜莉的房间里，他还未搞清楚状况，接下来发生的事情就让他舌头打结下巴落地眼珠子弹飞而出。  
在满月清晖迷蒙的映照下，睡在少女身旁的白黑黄三只小猫慢慢褪去皮毛，身体生长开来，变成了三个仿若从油画里走出的年轻人。  
金色麻花辫的少年皱眉咕哝着翻身下床，打了个地铺之后顺手帮少女盖好身上的薄被。  
墨蓝长发的少年一脸不快的坐起身，回头盯着少女看了一阵，轻轻摸了摸她的头发，然后把那个紧靠着她的家伙使劲往旁边推开。  
银白短发的少年被推醒，他半眯着眼睛打了个哈欠，伸手搂住少女的细腰，把毛绒绒的脑袋埋到少女怀里蹭了蹭，满足地哼哼着又睡了过去。  
被无数枚导弹炸飞到月球上去之后，拉比躺在自己的床上睁开了眼睛。  
第二天，猫咪们带着不解和嫌弃的表情看红毛傻瓜行着大礼恳求道：“拜托了！求你们不要变成人啊啊啊 啊啊啊！！！”

 

 

『格雷童话四部曲』第二夜Radiance的后日谈，夏天是美好的季节:  
坐在石凳上的拉比吞咽了一下口水。  
他跟着光点走到湖边时，利娜莉正坐在凉亭里休息，她拿着一支刚拆开的雪糕冲他笑了笑，舌尖灵活地舔走外层半化的奶油，另一只手将被风吹乱的碎发别到耳后。  
知了——知了——  
在此起彼伏的蝉鸣声中，看着少女眯起眼睛享受口中的冰凉，拉比觉得愈发燥热难耐。  
“怎么了？”见他目不转睛的盯着自己，利娜莉觉得有些奇怪。  
“啊，没事！好热呀！”心虚之下，拉比用手快速地扇着风，顺便撩起T恤擦了擦额前浸透发丝的汗水。  
“要吃吗？”散着浅浅白雾的雪糕伸到面前，拉比觉得自己的胸口快火山爆发了，饱含喜悦的 “要”字已经溜到唇边，红毛脑袋距离那支世界上最美味的雪糕仅有一寸之遥，  
嗷呜——小白猫一口就把雪糕连棍儿一起吞了下去。  
嘭咚——小黑猫飞过来一头撞在他的肚子上。  
嘶啦——小黄猫扯开胶布封住了他的嘴巴。  
真是个酷热难熬的夏天呢。  
知了——知了——

 

 

『格雷童话四部曲』第二夜Radiance的后日谈，没有交通工具可不行:  
“拉比，我的扫帚坏了，你载我一程吧。”统计完了新许愿签的回家路上，李娜莉拨了两下车铃铛提出请求。  
“好呀！”拉比乐开了花，这辆红色单车是他用存了很久的零花钱新买的，拿到手后就一直琢磨着怎么才能自然的邀请对方坐到后座上。  
“嘿，你骑的时候可要当心啊！”李娜莉轻巧地坐稳，她肩上的猫咪们踩着拉比的脑袋蹦到车篮里催促他快点出发。  
“好啦好啦急什么！”拉比连忙把脚放到踏板上卖力地蹬起来。  
“骑快点！”小黑猫嫌速度太慢。  
“要遵守交通规则。”小黄猫唠唠叨叨。  
“哇——蝴蝶！呀——风筝！”小白猫兴奋地动来动去。  
车龙头被晃的难以保持平衡，轮胎一歪拐进了路边的树林。  
“喂，你们就不能安分——”沿着坡道下冲的时候树叶枝条抽打到拉比脸上，他龇牙咧嘴的说教起来，但是立即触电般咬到了舌头——又笑又叫的李娜莉突然用力搂住了他的腰。  
安全到达平地之后，拉比舔舔嘴角的血朝小猫竖起拇指:“good job”。  
虽说初次搭车拉比就展示了糟糕车技，不过单车载着两人三猫的次数反而一直在增多。  
“馋猫，女巫的扫帚是不是很难修好啊？”正在擦洗单车的拉比随口问了一句。  
“你果然是个笨蛋诶。”躺在车篓里的小白猫扶住额头。  
“你们的世界我又不懂！”拉比拎着水桶想把它泼成落汤猫。  
“都什么年代了，女巫早就不用扫帚啦。”小白猫竖起尖尖的爪子向他比了个中指。

 

 

『格雷童话四部曲』第二夜Radiance的后日谈，有的行为很容易被误会：  
看到金色光点懒洋洋地飞向天空，拉比兴冲冲地跑到飘着落叶的小镇公园里找寻目标。  
“利娜莉！利娜莉！我有好东西给你看！”他迫不及待地招呼着坐在长凳上给猫咪梳毛的少女，手忙脚乱解开大衣的纽扣。  
砰砰砰————  
三声结实的闷响过后，拉比抽搐着倒在地上，猫咪们守在少女前方昂着小脑袋齐声叫嚣：“哼！终于按捺不住了吗？你这个变态！”  
决堤的泪水流进沾满尘土的红发，拉比无辜得哭着：“什么啊。。。我没有。。。你们这群歹毒又邪恶的家伙。。。”  
栗色大衣的胸膛处鼓鼓囊囊的起伏着，毛茸茸的物体从领口处钻了出来：一只灰色的小兔子。  
它在模样惨烈的主人脸上嗅了嗅，又看了看凶神恶煞的三只猫咪，一溜烟地蹦到少女膝头瑟瑟发抖起来。  
原来红毛傻瓜并非图谋不轨，猫咪们显得颇为扫兴。  
利娜莉收回伸到烈士面前的的手，开心地抱着小兔子来回捋毛：“哇好可爱！原来你养了宠物啊！”小灰兔眯着眼睛享受这番舒适的爱抚，一瞬间猫咪们眼中燃起了不易察觉的怒火。  
“恩，这家伙是我在求收养的纸箱里发现的，刚养大了一点儿，现在不那么虚弱了所以就带出来给你们看看。”拉比悲戚戚地独自爬起身，一边掸着灰尘一边向大家解释，看到利娜莉灿烂的笑脸和猫咪们被夺宠后扭曲的表情，他的内心世界敲锣打鼓开起了热闹的庆典。  
（拉比有只Rabbit①）

 

『格雷童话四部曲』第二夜Radiance的后日谈，命名是一件很重要的事情:  
“拉比，小家伙有名字吗？”利娜莉抚摸着腿上粘人的小灰兔问道，最近它常被带出来玩，惹得小猫咪们都顶着便秘脸。  
“无所谓啦，反正我喊啥它都不会应。”看到平时淡漠的小灰兔享受地窝在少女手心，不时蹭蹭她温暖的指尖撒娇，拉比有些说不清自己更嫉妒哪一边。  
“那可不行哟，名字作为羁绊会让双方感情更好的，你看亚亚小优阿林。”利娜莉作为前辈认真地传授经验。  
“毕竟它不会说话嘛，也不知道会喜欢什么样的名字，我再试试咯。”拉比抓抓脑袋，很是羡慕少女和小猫们能够言语交流。  
回了家，拉比躺在床上把小灰兔放到胸口： “灰灰？毛毛？长耳朵？小短腿？”小兔子耷拉着眼睛对他不理不睬，完全没有和利娜莉在一起时的活力。  
拉比皱起眉毛不满地咂着嘴：“喂喂，什么态度嘛！我才是辛苦照顾你的人耶，总是这幅样子，你就这么喜欢——”灵光一闪，他咽了下口水试探性地念道：“娜娜？”  
小灰兔抬起亮闪闪的眼睛看向他，小板牙兴奋地抖了抖，欣然接受了迟来的名字。  
“哈——真不愧是我养的！”拉比大笑着把它举起来轻轻晃了两下，又贴到脸旁使劲揉了揉，闻到游丝般熟悉的浅香，心脏别的一跳，他压低声音说道：“嘿，今晚跟我一起睡吧。”  
（拉比有只Rabbit②）

 

『格雷童话四部曲』第二夜Radiance的后日谈，什么事情都藏不住:  
“锵锵锵——看我带来了什么！”利娜莉从小包里拿出一支滴管，虽说她笑得明媚温婉，拉比却忍不住打了个寒颤:那个滴管看着太熟悉了。  
察觉到对方的反应，利娜莉拍拍他的肩膀: “哎，别紧张嘛，这不是给你用的。”说着拧开盖子往青菜叶上点了几下，然后喂给窝在腿上的小灰兔。  
拉比舒了口气坐回长凳，又有点担心:“它会变成什么样儿？”  
利娜莉捏了捏小兔子的长耳朵含糊地回答: “唔，大概可以说话吧，这样你就可以知道它的想法了对不对？”  
两人三猫满怀期待地注视着小灰兔吃完青菜，等了很久却没听到什么动静，大家不免一阵失落。  
“哈啾！”利娜莉捂住一个喷嚏，拉比连忙蹦起来:“冷了吧？我去买热饮！”  
“我要红豆汤配糯米团子！”  
“来杯龙舌兰。”  
“请给我点一份不加糖的意式咖啡。”三只猫咪纷纷点单。  
把长围巾解开来盖到利娜莉短裙下光洁的双腿上，拉比吼着“没有那些东西！”便匆匆跑远了。  
“哎，那笨蛋还真是积极。”一句细细的童音冒了出来，利娜莉和猫咪们循声把目光汇聚到小灰兔身上。  
“自从发现我身上沾了香味就每天都要把我放在枕头上睡觉，很烦耶，我们兔子都是喜欢可爱的小姐姐，不想跟男生睡一起啊！”小灰兔说着往利娜莉肚子上拱了拱，猫咪们十分介意地竖着毛喷出威胁声。  
“喂，你们也太没有绅士风度了吧？我可是女生，别那副傻样对着我。”小灰兔毫不客气地训斥道。  
“对了，我叫娜娜，是根据你的名字取的哟，我超喜欢利娜莉！”它把脑袋贴到她的手心，稚嫩的童声戛然而止。  
“买回来啦！喏，利娜莉你的热巧克力，小心烫啊。馋猫你们就知道瞎点东西，还是乖乖喝热牛奶吧。”拉比风风火火地冲回来分配着饮料，见没有声音应答自己，一脸纳闷地张望着:“咦，你们干嘛这副表情看我？”  
（拉比有只Rabbit③）

 

『格雷童话四部曲』第二夜Radiance的后日谈,总之不能落于俗套:  
“拉比你在做什么？”小白猫飞扑上来，拉比来不及闪躲，小爪子钉到背上痛得他嗷嗷直叫。不过伤员倒是没有急着把凶手揪下来，而是手忙脚乱地捡拾着散落一地的信纸。  
“咦咦咦？你写的什么？是情书吗？”小白猫发现了新大陆。  
“啊啊啊啊啊不不不不是的——”拉比惊慌地矢口否认，乱糟糟的红毛脑袋紧张地四处张望着。  
“怕什么嘛，利娜莉不在啦，她和朋友去逛街了，所以我们才来找你打发时间。”小白猫懒懒地趴到拉比头上，“老实交代，不然阿林会用透视能力把你写的内容全部记下来。”  
看到小黄猫正虎视眈眈地往这边踱步，小黑猫则在旁边眯着蓝眼睛一脸幸灾乐祸，拉比苦大仇深地往地上一坐：“行行行算你们狠。。。”他摊开那叠信纸，破罐破摔地嚷嚷着，“是情书没错啊！我在七夕写情书怎么啦？”  
见他坦白从宽，猫咪们反而觉得索然无趣了。  
小黑猫闭上眼睛抖了抖耳朵，一副闻到了瑞典鲱鱼罐头的表情。  
小白猫用尾巴扫着拉比的脸：“情书有什么意思嘛，还不如送好吃的呢！”  
小黄猫很是不屑：“反正情书都一个样，这几年我见的多了，无非就是把利娜莉比喻成彩虹、鲜花、天使、精灵什么的，人类男性总是用这些陈腐老套的手段，还自以为很浪漫呢，其实不就是为了追到她满足自己的虚荣心嘛，无聊透顶。”  
小白猫和小黑猫难得统一阵线地附和着表示同意，三只猫咪十分嫌弃地转过身去屁股对着拉比，打算离他远远的去找其它乐子。  
一双结实的手臂突然把它们圈了起来，拉比用力箍住三个毛球：“给我等一下！”猫咪们很惊讶他的大胆举动，一时忘了抓挠啃咬。  
“我不敢说自己比那些家伙都优秀、也不能肯定我写的情书比他们都好，”拉比的脸在猫咪们眼前骤然放大，翠绿的左眼闪烁着认真和坚定，“但是我不会把利娜莉比喻成那些东西的，我不会把她比喻成任何人、任何事物。对我来说，利娜莉就是利娜莉，是独一无二的存在。”  
“我知道你们一直看我不顺眼，而且觉得我动机不纯，但是，”拉比深吸了一口气，  
“我最喜——”  
嗷呜。  
小白猫把拉比囫囵吞进嘴里，小黑猫和小黄猫赞许地点点头：“干得好，利娜莉回来之前别让他出来，得意忘形的家伙。”还掏出辣椒油和芥末酱一股脑儿灌进它鼓鼓囊囊的嘴巴。  
白黑黄三色的猫毛四处飘飞着——它们身上出现了大小不一的斑秃，很显然是对刚才听到的那番发言极度过敏。

 

 

『格雷童话四部曲』第二夜Radiance的后日谈，至少惊喜从未间断:  
晚风吹散了盛夏的炎热，后山那棵挂满许愿签的大树下，拉比倚坐在树干旁闭目养神，他看上去懒洋洋的一动不动，其实脑海里正波涛汹涌——昨夜那个无与伦比的美梦在循环播放着，尽管有些细节模糊不清，但他非常努力地调动所有脑细胞还原那个梦境。  
那个不能言说、不能分享的甘味之梦，具象化了他一直以来的幻想，让他体验到了前所未有的快乐。  
“想什么呢？”清脆的声音在耳边响起，眼罩被一只手摘走，拉比惊得整个人蹦了起来，结果一头撞到了头顶的树枝。  
“好痛。。。利娜莉你别吓我嘛。。。”揉着鼓起肿包的脑袋，拉比半哭半笑地望着突然出现的少女。  
“你刚才傻笑什么？哈喇子都流下来了。”  
“哼，一脸蠢样。”  
“应该是做贼心虚吧，这家伙肯定在想一些奇怪的事情，所以才会有这么大的反应。”  
三只小猫各抒己见，说得拉比更加尴尬窘迫，他连忙扯开话题：“啊哈哈哈利娜莉你们不是说今天要去女巫协会处理任务的吗？这么早就回来啦速度真快呢哈哈哈！！！”  
利娜莉点点头：“恩，都是很简单的任务，全部安排好了，”她坐到他身边，低头在小包里翻找着，“有一样东西要给你，最近总是在忙我都忘记了。”  
拉比满怀期待地盯着那个容量为谜的小包，心里有点小小的紧张。  
“不准偷看！把眼睛闭上。”猫咪们咋咋呼呼地命令道。  
“好好好，我不看。”虽然不情不愿，但迫于尖爪和利齿的压力拉比只能照做。  
右眼上有柔软的东西轻轻触碰了一下，像蝴蝶短暂的停留般不够真切，拉比睁开眼睛，利娜莉的脸非常近：“好啦，看来接收得不错。”  
他有些迟疑地用指尖抚了抚右眼，瞳孔里流转的光芒犹如融化的黄金：“刚才。。。刚才。。。难道是生日礼物？”  
利娜莉耸耸肩：“不是啊，这是保护的咒语，你是我的协助者嘛，右眼又储存着仪小部分我的力量，所以指不定哪天会有麻烦找上你。这个步骤是为了激活你右眼里的力量起到护身符的作用，万一我不在的时候你遇到危险，能帮你保住性命的。”  
“噢。。。原来是这样啊，谢谢啦！”拉比忙不迭地感激着，被吻过的右眼微微发热，但他心里有点莫名的低温失落。  
利娜莉拍了拍猫咪们的脑袋让它们自由活动，望着三个小屁股越来越远，拉比握住她的手：“广场那边的烟火大会快要开始了，一起去看吧。”  
她转过身来冲他笑笑：  
“好呀！不过在那之前——”  
夜空中绽放出一大丛璀璨的星火之花，耀眼的光芒并没有映照到拉比的脸上，所有的声音都消失了，他的大脑一片空白。当下一个流光溢彩的花朵开在深蓝夜幕中的景致进入他的视线时，利娜莉收回踮起的脚后跟，舔舔嘴唇歪着头坦白道：“这个才是礼物哟，生日快乐！拉比。”

 

 

 

『格雷童话四部曲』第三夜Alimentation的后日谈，两人踏上旅途后的生活小记：  
“优，该去洗澡啦！”吃完了烤肉和蔬菜汤，拉比一边收拾餐具一边催促道。  
“烦死了，我不想动。”旁边的神田懒懒地躺着，他下午在这片青山绿水的新鲜地方来回疯跑，弄得一身泥灰和臭汗，累了之后填饱肚子就更加昏昏欲睡了。  
拉比放下手里的东西，一把将他抱起来往水盆走去：“这样可不行噢，优，会长虫子的。”  
“搞什么？放我下来！我自己会走！”神田用手推挤着对方的脸，但这番反抗似乎严重掺水。  
拉比抬抬臂弯稍微掂了两下：“咦，优，你好像变重了耶？”剥下小人儿的衣服，绿眼睛闪现出满足和欣慰，“嘿嘿，你要是变成个小胖子，那闹饥荒的时候我就把你当成口粮咯。”  
“胖子？我明明是在长高！”任由他解开那条束着自己墨蓝色长发的头绳，神田甩了甩头发叉起腰气势汹汹的挑衅道：“有种你就吃吃看啊。”  
“傻瓜，我怎么可能舍得嘛。”拉比捏了捏那只皱起的小鼻子，拎起一桶温水浇到他身上大冲大洗起来。

 

 

『格雷童话四部曲』第三夜Alimentation的反向延伸，也就是调换身份后的大神田和小拉比：  
觉得胸口好重，神田睁开眼睛，黑暗中看见原本躺在褥子上的拉比正趴在自己身上。  
“你不睡觉做什么？”神田皱着眉单手把他拎了起来，打算塞回不远处那个特意铺好的小床。  
“呜呜，不要啊优，”小人儿紧紧抱住他的胳膊，眨着泪汪汪的绿眼睛可怜巴巴的说着，“我刚才做了个可怕的噩梦，别让我一个人。。。”  
神田没有应他，走到软垫旁把拉比放下来盖上被子，小家伙躺在被窝里难过的抽泣了两下，赌气的翻过身去不理他。  
背后的风突然静止了，一双结实的手臂环住了小小的泪人儿：“快睡吧。”

 

 

『格雷童话四部曲』第三夜Alimentation的后日谈，夜不能寐的时候：  
寂静的树林里，神田在干草铺成的小床上坐起身，他一向睡眠很浅，在听到隐隐约约的细碎声音后立刻醒了过来。  
不远处，拉比还呆在篝火旁没有休息，他背对着这边，微弱跳动的火光把他的身影虚晃得如同鬼魅。  
声音是从他那里传来的。  
神田感到奇怪，他蹑手蹑脚地靠过去，距离越来越近，他发现那个高大的人在轻微地颤抖，压抑的呜咽声漏出指缝飘过耳畔，就像断裂的蛛丝黏在身上。  
“你在哭？”  
神田稚嫩的声音带着不解和诧异。  
拉比匆忙用胳膊胡乱在脸上抹了抹，转过头来笑嘻嘻地看向他：“抱歉啊，优，吵醒你了吗？只是想到了一些事情。。。”他鼻头发红，浓密的睫毛上泪光闪烁，蓬乱头发下慌张的表情像个做错事的小孩。  
神田怔住了一会儿，除了惊讶对方略显滑稽的哭相，还因为看到了那只一直藏在眼罩后面的神秘右眼——不同于翠绿的左眼，它在昏暗的夜色里散发着淡金的光芒。  
拉比条件反射地用右手捂住眼睛，又觉得不妥而移开，正无所适从的时候，神田走上前去用小手握住了他空闲的左手。  
“怎、怎么了，优？”没想到他会有这样主动的行为，拉比有些结巴。  
“好点没有？”神田认真地问道。  
“恩，好多了，谢谢。”拉比感激地摸摸他的头。  
“我曾经做过几个类似的梦，在梦里我大概是生病了，很难过很痛苦，每次都会出现一个紫色眼睛的年轻女人，她会这样，”神田说着用力搓了搓那只结实修长的大手，“然后我就被治好了，她会很开心地抱着我笑个不停。”他抬起头疑惑地皱着眉：“但是我从来没有遇见过这个人，真是古怪的梦。”  
拉比吸了口气，放下右手覆盖在那双小手上：“优的手好软好温暖，就像猫咪一样呢。”他咧着嘴勉强地笑了笑，看上去却比哭的时候还悲伤， “优，今晚一起睡吧。”

 

 

『格雷童话四部曲』第三夜Alimentation的后日谈，只要乌云散去就好了：  
真正站到海边时，神田用无比恼火的眼神瞪向拉比——面前的景致和自己所听说的瑰丽绚烂大不一样。灰暗厚重的乌云层层紧挨着堆挤在天边，没有碧蓝澄澈的天空和璀璨温暖的阳光，翻涌的海水带着半死不活的色调，把有气无力的浪潮推到干涩的沙滩上，沉闷空气中回荡的海浪声就像垂危老人在发出拖沓的叹息。  
拉比无奈地跺了跺脚下褐色的粗砂：“哎呀，优，这不能怪我呀，大概暴风雨快来了，之后放晴了会很漂亮的。”  
神田鼻子里发出冷哼，觉得自己真不该相信这个家伙连篇的大话，转过身去扫兴地在沙滩上绕着圈。赤裸的小脚浸泡在海浪清凉的爱抚中，神田的心情稍微好了一些，不禁抬高腿踢起飞溅的水花。  
松软的触感突然变了，神田发现自己踩到了一个坚硬的物体，他好奇地弯腰挖开那片砂砾，掘出一块金褐色的岩石。暴涨的喜悦裹满心脏，小人儿差点要欢呼了，这种微妙的快乐，就像得到牙仙子赠予的红色珠串时候一样。  
神田攥着岩石跑到拉比身边：“喂，红毛，这是什么？”小脸写满了好奇，毕竟他从未见过这种色泽的石头。  
拉比蹲下身握住他抓着石块的手：“哇，优，你的运气真好，这叫琥珀，是很难遇到的哟。”  
一道阳光穿透黑云落了下来，石块在它的照射下映出淡金的反光，神田端详了一番，又抬头看了看拉比：“跟你的右眼很像诶，这个琥珀。”  
从那晚之后不再刻意佩戴眼罩的拉比愣了愣，微笑着用沙哑的声音叹了一句：“真的吗？我曾经听过类似的话呢。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

这下真没了。


End file.
